mentor turn lover
by racerofthe3
Summary: four years from now they found eachother again after gradutation and what happen when they meet again read and review this is my first fan fiction for power rangers ps if dont like then dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : feelings

Kira Fordwas watching her science teacher Doctor Tommy Oliver. She was fanatasying about what it would be like wit her mentor. She did not go asking him about his ex girl shes not instrested all she wants to do is watch her science teacher. Tommy watch her to change from happiness to shock about reliesing she love her teacher.

"I love her " he whisper as scratching desks and chairs .

She thught to her self I'm in love with my science teacher.

She was about to leave till Tommy stop her.

"Kira come here I now ow you feel ok and we ave to wait till your legel you be eigteen soon."

Tommy said as walked a little closer to her.

"I'll be eighteen like three days before prom." se said cheerfully .

All he did was smile at her.

"your free to go to the cafertria. She walked down the empty hallwayand to the cafertria were se met up with some of her friends.

Kira got in line to get a wrap , chips and some juice in stead of milk.

And she sat down ate her wrap and her potatoes and finish her juice and before she could take it up she saw the least like girl from her.

"hi Kira hows the music ?"

"fine ." she got up and went to throw her trash away.

She walked down to her next class she heard tommy

talking on the phone thinking it was a ghost from his past she innored it.

"Her feeling why how did he know?" she whisper to her self.

She then shook it out of her head physics is next .

She hates it with the passion she reather be in science or english.

She stared out thhe window and found a little bird in the tree.

She started to write:

Little bird unaware of the storm

flying on to a safe branch

safely flow back to the ground.

Small little blue jay

fly home

be with your family

go be happy little blue jay

she finish and knew it was a poem and put it in her book bag and started to write down her physics and she done wrote her science home work and the rest of her classes home work.

She then finish writing down her work and to amament she finish before the bell but when she passed it in she found out she got it write may be she was listing.

She then got up after the bell rung and she took off down the crowded hallway she walked home to her mom drinking and father always gone she ran up to her room did her home work then went to meet the rest of her team.

Her mother did not realsed she was even there or left again.

At the cyberspace se found Ethan was on his lap top and Connor was watch a new show and her she was struming on her guitar.

Then Tommy walked in and sat besde Kira.

"hey Doctor O how was the rest of your day?"  
" Busy."he sign as he looked down and she took out her science book.

"well you said I have extra credit its about dinosaurs how many pages do it have to be?"

"lets see I am thinkng 1,000 words or more."

"and about biology ?"

"well about 2,000 or more." he said as the other two moan.

"well I'm typeing mine."kira said as she started to get up.

"write it first and then type it." Tommy said as she sat back down and took out her science notbook.

She then open her book and started to read.

"Man she's turn in to you Ethan." Conner said as he got up and went to soccer field and play some soccer.

"Hey you two better run before I kill ya'll." she said as she drop her books and Conner ran from cyperspace and down the street and poor Ethan ran to a computer.

"kira having a problems lately ?"

"kinda."

"what's going on?"

"mom stays drunk and dad barely home and I want to get out for a little while."

"sound like you want to get in to a better living area."

"well yeah ." she said as she drop the paper that she wrote the poem on.

"whats this?"

"some thing I was working on in physics."

"its cool to me."

"so my last class it was driving me nuts and they were roudy and driving me nuts some girls passed some nots had to keep them for detection. I told them to do better and try to get back to my work but it did not work when in detection they were spiting paper around the room."

"ewww."

They sat in silences and she was working on her home work and then out of the blue Ethan came over and plup down on the other side of Kira."

"do we have to do this report?"

"yes and do it."

" can I type it on my computer?"

"urg sure and pass in three weeks and extra credit is due in four."

"too much ."

"Conner left in a hurry."

"yeah too bad."

"well I am going to leave and by the way Kira meet me before class." said Ethan

"yeah sure were at?"

"in front."

"alright see you at 6:45am?"

"sure."

And they wave bye and Tommy said "so see you in Class."

Soon Tommy got a phone call from the same person before.

He got up and took it out side all Kira heard was A name a guys name

"Jason?" she whisper

Outside Tommy was talking to his ranger friend from many years ago.

"Jason I am teaching them and they are ranger wit them it's Kira , Trent,Conner and Ethhan."

he heard and said

"hey you know Kim wanted to have your number to talk to you."

"no I am busy all the time you remember how it was as a ranger right?"

"yeah but we also had each other."

"well I have to go ."

They said there good byes and they both hung up.

Kira got up and was ready to leave when some one stop her.

"hi Kira hows music?

"Hi Trent music is going good."

"well I have to go I have home work."

"Oh okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:Three weeks before prom

She finish her papers and stuff and got her grades. She also found out a good school in New york city.

Conner was shock to the look that Kira gave to the two guys. And shhe did not know why but why she is changing for they think for the worse but for Tommy for the better.

Today was her birthday and she was so excited but she did not get nothing from her family since her mom spend most of the money on bear and wine and her father did nothing for her and Her friends had a plan but its was a surprise.

"hey Conner ,Hayley , Ethan were going to have a party for Kira and I might bring some Rangers we met throught the years and plus one of my old ranger friends want to come and meet you guys and I told him not to bring Kim . "

"well cool lets give it a try." both Conner and Ethan said together.

"when are they due."

"i'm picking them up here soon at least the others are at my house already."

"ok."

"bye hold Kira till I call ya'll."Tommy said as he rush off to his car.

Tommy phone beginning to ring.

It was shocking it was kim.

"hello ?"

"hi Tommy its kim."

ok how you get this?"

"from Jason."

He thought to his self kill Jason when I get back to my house.

"hey Tommy who's Kira?"

"she's a new ranger."

"oh wow cool."

"let me talk to Jason."

"whats up?"

"look I did not want her to met her ok I don't need her slipping up about my past to them."

"I talk to her about it."  
" ok."

"hey have to go class coming in."

"okay bye."

"bye."

"Lord help me." he said as he put his phone away.

Everyone started to come in to the room.

He turn and looked at the text that read:

Tommy I'm sorry to disturb you but I am come in late cause I over slept. Kira

He sigh and started to write on the broad.

(dectetion for Kira)

As a reminder to him and to his believe Connor and Ethan were on time and ready pass in there assignments in .

"Everyone who have there assignment come up to my desk."

"hey Doctor O where's Kira she was surpose to meet me at six forty this morning?" Ask Ethan

"She over slept."

"Oh well she miss what I was gonna say to her."

"So should I tell her she has detection?" Connor said.

"sure but I think I saw her just now coming in."

She walked over to her desk.

"Kira do you have your assignment?"

"yeah ."

"bring it up to me."

She got up and place both things on his desk and went back to her desk and sit down.

She thought to her self : geez some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed as she watch Tommy turn around and she cought some of his secent he had on something that he must got it him self.

"The pyramid of life is Bioshere,Ecosystem,Community,poplation , Organism, Organ system, Organ,tissue, Cell, organelle ,Molecule , atom ,and Subatomic particle."

They all started to write down notes that he was putting on the board.

Cassidy was playing with her hair and Kira was watching her mentor and teacher and was start to day dream.

It was her and Tommy on his desk making out then she dream some more in to it it turn in to sex and he had her up against the wall deep inside of her.

Then the bell snap her out of it plus a tap on her shoulder.

"Kira I want you to come to detection after school."

"yes Doctor Oliver." she said as she walked to her english class.

He then walk out of the class room and saw his boss coming up to him.

"hi Doctor Oliver I see you made a effert about what I said at the start of school."

"yeah but she came late." he said as he Look at the woman in front of him.

"are you in a bad mood today?"

"No I did not sleep well."

out of sight he text Connor, Ethan and plus Haley to go to his house after school and get stuff ready for Kira's party.

Text back was all he was getting during there lunch okay Doctor O.

He put his phone on silence as soon as other students came in.

he soon was half through the day and still had detection after school with Kira.

He then text Haley saying : Tommy everything ready and when is detection over what well you say to her to get her here?"

"detection over in five seconds and I tell her I got a special gift for her."

"okay and don't forget what your going to say."

He smile and was ready to go as he said Kira how about I give you your gift at my house.

"okay ." they both climb in to his jeep and he started it and drove in the way of his house.

The ride was silent as a cat going after its pray.

They drove up to a dark house he got out and so did she .

"wow this is kinda creepy with al the lights out." she whisper.

"come on Kira its in side." he said as he start messing with his keys to get the one to the house.

They started to walk up to the house on that summer day and as soon as Tommy got the door open they both step in and he found the light switch .

He turn it one and when he did every one jump out and scream "surprise ."

Kira was smiling from ear to ear for what they did and every one that was in the vedio was there even the ones from the beginning.

"Oh man thanks Doctor Oliver." Kira said as she sat on the couch beside Tommy's friend Jason and Connor.

They partyed to the end or till they had to go fight.

But kira did open her presents and at icecream cake that read happy birthday Kira.

And one present he did not put with the others cause it wans't a good time for her to open it.

She got a bunch of yellow stuff and a book from Ethan and a rock star picture from Connor.

Went did the battle and went there own ways since she and the other two have home work they did not really worry about any thing elsa.

But when Kira got hom she looked for sign of her parents but came home to arguring. She sign as walked up the stairs to her room and found a voice mail on her phone to her amazment it was from a friend of Tommy's:Hey Kira its Jason friend and I was checking if you got home ok call Tommy's home number.

She dial some numbers and it rang twice and He picked up.

"kira ?"

"yeah you called?"

"Yeah well I was just checking in on you Tommy told me your situration with your parents ."

"Well they were arguing when I got home and they did not knowed I was gone and she is drunk screaming at dad and saying some thing about cheating my first real record deal im out of here."

"well thats the same way we thought and we use to talk about life in gernarl and even though I was a power ranger it did not change when I left to go up north with Trini.

"So how much did you and Tommy fight?"

"not a lot well I see Tommy coming in to the drive way I tell him you got home safely."

"ok and thanks bye."

"bye."

He hung up the phone and greeted Tommy at the door

"not nolw Jason ."

"I check on her shes got home alright but her parents were arguring ."

"I'll call her in a little while."

"she asked if we fought a lot I said not much but I think she just need a friend to help her throught the bad she said the first record deal she going to leave Reefside."

"Well I guess everyone battleing something in life."

He then looked at the clock and it read 8:04 and he text her : Heard Jason called you to see how you doing I wanted to see how you doing Tommy

text back : I'm ok now my parents forgot my birthday."

Text back to her : sorry.

"see you at school." kira text back as her dad walked passed her room and went to her moms room and went to sleep.

Kira was still awake at one in the morning and she had classes later on that day.

She had a book she was reading and it did not help her sleep any.

But she got through the first chapter to others she looked at her home work and english and it was a book of indian love poems.

She's on page thirty four and it read:

what she said

From: Kuruntokai

Bless you, my heart.

The shell bangles slip

from my wasting hands.

My eyes, sleepless for days,

are muddied

Get up, let's get out

of this loneliness here.

Let's gowhere the tribes wear

the narcotic wreaths of cannabis

Beyond the land of Katti,

the chieftain with many spears

let's go, I say

to where my man is

enduring even

alien languages

She was still not sleepy and poor Tommy was wide awake from there text earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : That day after her surprise party

A sleepy Kira and a now wide awake and his sixth cup of coffee Tommy is awake but how long though. And poor Kira stayed up till two is like saying stay up till three the next day.

"So wow Kira did you get any sleep?" ask Ethan

"yeah whats the deal you usaully a spitfire."Connor said as Kira kinda was push to the side by Connor.

Kira was holding a book from ten years ago before her mom started to drink.

She gave a weak smile and remember of the guy she met the night before.

"hey Kira whats going on what with this book?" Asked Connor

"nothing I have to go." Kira said as she rush off.

But before she could turn the cornor she saw Doctor Oliver and her new friend.

"Jason Kira is a good person she can go quiet far and what was the advice you gave her?"

"I told her everyone having a battle in there life and never give up."

"well thats good."

she walked up to the class room and was about to enter the room.

She got a glams of there smile on both of there faces.

"she looked in to her book on page one it read :

The spirit of the lord ...has sent me to bring good news … to proclaim the year of the lord's favor. Isaiah 61:1-2

She close it and looked at her science teacher who has been talking about some thing since they came in.

His friend done left when the students came in.

"hey Connor you think I can talk to Ethan later with out you butting in?"

"Yeah ok what is it about?" ask Connor

"it's about uhhh welll some thing."Kira said as he went and sat down.

"fine talk to me at lunch." Said Ethan

They wrote down the notes for the last test of the year .

Is all that they learn all senior year and was not too much to Tommy but was a lot for everyone elsa in the room.

"Kira you got the last notes?" asked Cassidy

"yeah here." she said as she copy it.

She then gave it back as they copy rest of the notes they found out that there test will be a day before prom.

The thought to her self Man think this test is going to drive me nuts till its done.

Across town Jason was at Cyberspace Cafe talking to Hayley.

"so you talked to Kira ?"

"Yeah kinda check on her."

"good she needs a friend like you and Tommy on her side."

"So i'll be going back home soon may be I come back soon."

"yeah we love talking to old rangers."said a voice out of the corner of the room.

"hey guys ."

"Kira you should be in class."

"seniors are getting out ealry and I already took bell one and three today."

"wow did Tommy actually let you take it early?"

"I told him I may not be here much longer if my record deal holds out." Kira said as she kinda saw the smile on Jason's face and blush alittle.

"well Kira how many more test do you have?" Jason asked as she looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking of a new song.

" bell five, bell seven,bell two, bell four,bell six and bell eight."

"Good luck Kira. " Jason and Hayley said together

"why don't I make you two a smoothie?" Hayley said as she went behind the counter and started to blend some friuts together.

"So know any of the grades yet?"

"yeah A in science and a B in physhsis god I am so glade to get physis out the way."

"know that feeling." Jason said as she put the assissment on the counter to get it started it.

"so why you still in town?" she asked as she looked in to his eyes for the anwser.

"i don't leave till monday."Jason said as he looked at her

"oh right its only tuesday." kira said a little embressed

"I think we did a great job for your birthday ."said a voice from behind them.

"by the way did I say that Trini was coming."said a laughing Jason.

"well she's the first yellow ranger right?" Kira asked Jason be fore bust his gut from laughing so much.

"yeah and you must be kira yesterday was so hecked so I am intruducing my self now ike laughy over here I'm Trini." she said as she walked to the other side of kira.

"Hi Heyley but kira shoud you be in class if tommy fine out you get in trouble know him he'll be in charge." she said with a little chuckle.

"well they gave it to me and told me to write a essay for my school in New york city."

"well thats good oh good Jason is back with us." she said as Jason looked up at her.

"well I leave to chicago in two days." Trini looked like she was going to slap Jason.

Kira looked puzzled about why they staying so long..

"So why is Jason so churpy ?" Kira asked as Trini gave him a slap behind the head.

"whats that for?" he said as he got a mad look from Trini.

"I think you should know me and Jason left the party early to go back to our hotel."

"oh I see where this is going." she said as she blushed.

"yeah but tell me did you get that record deal?" Trini asked as Jason looked like he had hurt pride.

"yeah I'm going record a cd in N.Y.C and then go to school and try to be a elementry school music teacher and still try to do music like go on tours during summer time and go on winter brake and stuff like that ." she said as Hayley gave a odd look at them.

"So doctor O is Kira uhoh hey I'm getting on the computer you coming Connor?" he said as Ethan looked at a dumb founded Connor.

"yeah sure." Connor said as a happy go luck Ethan listen on and acted like he was on the computer.  
"Kira what the hell you doing here did you miss your last two bells?"

"Actually I took your test and physis and I am working on the other assisments they gave us and bell seven let us out early whats your deal." Kira said as Jason and Trini laugh at a now upset Tommy.

"Tommy cool it she's working on her assissments kay?"

"oh really I found out what you were drawing."

"yeah so ."

"you need to cheer out Tommy." Trini said as a mean look came over her.

"you know what I got a record deal and I may leave Reefside forever." kira dais as she left and left Tommy,Jason,Trini,Connor,Ethan and very shock Hayley.

"you were too hard on her Tommy." hayley said as he mubble something under his voice to go look for her to say sorry to her.

He got in to his care and found her just around the corner doing her assisments.

"Kira I wanted to say sorry about being so tough on you."

"well I did get a record deal."

"oh ok."

she got up and left to go home and then saw a flower and she picked it and put it in her hair.

She walked home did her home work but before she left she was greeted by her father who she have not seen in a total of six months.

"Kira where you going." mr. ford asked kira

"i'm going out you weren't here for six months and you came home thinking I was not home I heard you plan on leaving when I move out thats totally fine with me I'm not going to be here pretty soon bye the way make sure your seperated from her be fore you do anything elsa by the way I know you were only married to your work."

she said as she left out the door to the cyberspace to go check her mail.

She found out from Hayley she was going to be playing a gig and it was her playing on prom night.

Later on that night she finally finish her paper work for her recording and her work for a New york university to get in to teaching elementry school music.

She went to sleep after the fighting stop but not with out her mom screaming him to get the fuck out.


	4. Chapter 4

Day of prom

Kira was going to the salopn to do nails and hair and she bought her dresss like the start of the month she ha no idea how she got her gig ut it must have been something Tommy Oliver had said.

Across town Tommy sat looking at or more like grading tests and Connor actually pass his class with Ethan at the top of his list. And then Mrs. Randell came in and Tommy was too focus on his grading to even realised she was there.

"Tommy how many of your students are going to be at the graduation ?"

"uhh oh looks like just about every one." he said as his eyes never left the papers in front of him.

" good." she said as she walked out in the the white walls hallways.

Tommy was looking at the last paper and it was a letter from Hayle they had just broken up and he never told her his feeling for Kira and never said a word aout Kira's family and other than him was Trini and Jason.

Soon his cell rang he looked at his caller id and saw it was Jason.

"Hello Jason what you up to?" he asked as he got up and shut his classroom door and stop infront of a desk.

"Tommy hows Kira?" Jason ask wasting no time.

"She must be getting ready for prom." he said as he took off his glasses.

Back across town Kira was getting one last addition to her out fit a guitar brace let that she been eyeing.

"Kira hi oh you picking up the guitar bracelet?" the store clark asked as she smile.

" Yes." she said as she pick up the little piece of silver and pay for it and then left to go home to get ready.

She had her guitar, her base, and her pick to play her show druing prom.

She was so happy she had her first tour starting the year she goes off to collage in new york.

Tommy stood in the mirror trying on his tux and he was aout to go out to the motel where the prom is going to be held at till he heard his phone it was a text that read see you when I get there Kira

Tommy was wearing a black tux and white button down tee and a black tie plus black dressie shoes and got two more texts from Connor and Ethan

Connor: hey see you at prom and our last time meeting to be a power rangers with the next villian .

Ethan: hey Dr. O I think I miss the school already lol.

Tommy looked at the clock then rush out locking his door with keys in hand.

Kira was wearing a sky blue dress and a guitar bracelet and pick earrings and a guitar necklace. She had high clear heels on and yellow fish net stockings.

Connor wearing a red tie and vest red teeshirt and a black tux with dressie shoes

Ethan wearing a blue tux and blue dressie shoes .

Tommy arrive and stood on the blalcony and was looking down at the group of people.

Then Trrent walked up in white dressie tee shirt and white shoes.

"Hey Dr. O how are you ?" he asked as he went beside him and looked at the stage.

"Good hey got to go intruduce the band ." he said as he pat him on the shoulder.

Tommy came on stage and looked around at the people.

"well here she is Kira ford." he said as he began walking away.

And stood in the crowd of people and looked at the band that came on stage.

She sung a few songs and then the D.J. Took over and she went and stood beside Tommy and she smile as he looked away.

"Hey I want to talk to you out side ok Dr. O?"

"sure." they went out side and looked up at the dark black star lite sky.

"Tommy my parents are getting divoce and I am leaving to go to New york. And I am going on tour I doing on line schooling." she said with a trie drop coming down her face.

"Well I know they will always love you and be there for you and call some time Kira?"

"sure but theres more."

"ok lets hear."

"I love you Dr. O I don't know may be after I graduation we can date or some thing?"

"we will see." he said now facing her and she now faceing him they looked in to eachother eyes for a second and they found something about the other that they were not looking for.

"So Kira I have to go back inside ….."

"wait Dr. oliver what did you think of the show?"

"your good and there no change in the path your taking."

"Dr Oliver I hope we can date."

"look I just broke up with hayley so I need some time."

"and thats what I well give you oh here my cell number." she said as she walked in through the door.

And left Tommy there with her number in his hand but on the back said suite 124 wait till every one is gone.

Wow she plan this or what he thought to his self as he then walked in to the motel and to Trent , Connor , Ethan and he hurried shoving it in to his pocket.

"hey Dr. O what did kira have to talk to you about?"

"yeah she look serious."

"she told me the path she was taking and that she hopes we meet again."

he said since it was the truth and she had no one to tell the truth of her message to him on the back of the sheet of paper with her numer on it.

He walked down the long hallway to tell Kira that he wants to wait till later on in life.

He stop at the door make 124 and was about to knock till the door swung open to a happy Kira.

And soon the other guys came up to her room .

"whats up Kira?" Connor asked as he sat on the bed.

"Well I am going to New york and I home you three would visit me up there when you all have a chance."

they all looked at eachother and smile at the girl in front of her.

"sure thing." the three said as the other two sat on the love seat across the room.

Kira and the three guys waited till a knock came on the door. She went hopping across the carpet to the door

"hi Trent I going to New york would you come up and visit me ?"

"I can try to but I am working on going to college for art course and a higher education."

"hey Connor what are you doing?" Trent asked

"well I am going to college to play soccor."

"what about you Ethan ?"

"Business and computers course at califoria state."

They all sat talking and a very happy mentor sat with his soon to be ex students and a weepy Kira and three teenage guys trying to not to show emotions.

Trent, Connor, Ethan, had to leave and Tommy sat there looking out the window.

"Dr. Oliver I really leave two days after graduation and I wish you all to come say bye to me."

"I make sure to tell them but I have to go we meet again soon . " Tommy said as he walked out the room and left Kira there it wasn't Kira's room it was her dads.

Her parents seperated the night before and she was going home later .

She then saw the coast was clear and walked down the hall through the front door and to her car. The rest already left and before she was about to unlock her door she heard Tommy voice.

"Kira I think after graduation would be a great time to talk about stuff ok but not right now."

"fine but I want to see you night before I leave."

"Ok fine with me ."

They then said there byes and she got in to her car and Tommy got in to his jeep.  
The rest of the night Tommy had a feeling she is doing the right thing and soon he will give her anwser after June 5 and she was up looking at her cap and gown and the red dress she was going to wear under the cap and gown and she was now excited aout she drift off to slumber land and Tommy was up looking at old pictures of his team when his first time as a ranger and then the one of his own team.

He smile and said things turn out good then he turn off the lights and went to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Graduation Day

Kira was ready to get started with her life, Ethan was ready to go to college or computers, Connor just ready to get out, and Tommy was unsure of his path to take since there leaving and Trent was getting ready for art school in the fall.

But today there graduationing and she was so excited to see every one , Cassidy was just a preppie girl rom east side of the town.

But Kira was ready to be who she been trying to be for many years. She worked so hard to be here today rom her parents to falling for her mentor and asked him and friends to see her in New york soon she will be the person she know she could be and always will be but she won't let fame turn her to some one that she's not.

Soon the sign came for the class of 2000 to come out they spelt in half to meet up with the other said then they went and stood at there seats.

Soon the lady with the bad temper came out and told everyone to sit uit sounded like she practice it a lot.

The students sat and Ethan's friend Makyla Mcbride came up to talk.

"Students, teachers, parents , role modles and, mentors we are gathered here so we could graduated and start lifes or in differnet place some to college some to be mothers some to realtionships they are dieing to be in and parents, mentors, rolemodels thanks or being therte for us we are glade your in our life to show us how to act and treat others and thanks for showing use the way. Some of us will learn along the way that life is what you make off it some realise that god will help you along the way and some are destin for great ness now mrs. killmer I mean uhh heres our princable."

she said as she rush back to her seat.

And every one was laughing about what she said.

"thank you Makyla I see some of you in jail." she said as she see now looking down at a sheet of paper.

"so I put up with this some nice students and some braty students some just too too and now there leaving my school great work students." One teacher stood up to speak of his students.

"now here Thomas Oliver here to say a few words about his students." she said as she went to set down in her chair.

" some or all of you were my students some got to know me better than some but some got after school detection. I will remember this year cause its was my first year as a teacher some of you will be remebering this year cause its your last year of high school. So you had enlighten me with what you all know and some showed me what you all had learned. But this year is going to be a blessing too some of you plan your life right some doing what you exactly wanted to do with your life it was great being your teacher now we are going to start back to Randell." he said as he went back to sit down.

They went by rows and the three that were power rangers felt glade to get it over with the rest eather did not care or some just did not want to leave yet.

"Kira Ford ." Randell said with greeted teeth.

Kira walked across the stage with her parents taking pictures.

Then she said some thing under her breath.

"Ethan James."

He walked across the stage and stop got the diploma and had pictures from his family and went back walking to his seat.

"Connor Mcknight."

They took picutre he went to his seat and then more students and some other students were called then finally.

"Trent Mercer ."

He walked up the stairs in his hat and gown and his suit undernath and his nice dressie shoes and he stop to get diploma and waited while she said congrats to him and his step father took pictures and finish walking across stage and he went to his seat every one finaly got to there seats and she lower her hands in her way telling them to sit.

Everyone sat and she said along ass speech thn finaly got to th part where you are now going in to the world and as soon she said congrats.

They threw there hats up in the air and were happy as they got there hats back down to there head as they got up and walked out the same way they walked in.

They got the real diplomas out side in the hall by their teachers or some one in the office.

Kira , Connor,Ethan, Trent stood in front of there mentor over the year and grew to know him.

"here Trent." he said as he passed Trent his diploma.

"Here Kira, Ethan, and Connor." he said as he passed them their diplomas.

Soon they made it out side and thats were the fun begans.

"Connor get your but over here efore I kick your ass."

"no I think you leaving to bug Dr. O."

"Come on Connor grow up."

"looks like the four of them grew up a little." said Tommy to Kira Mother.

"Yes she did oh by the way im Claire whats yours?"

"Hold on ned to get Kira before she kills Connor."

"Connor stop it I many not be your teacher but I can still kick your butt in martial arts now drop it." Tommy said as Trent grabs Connor underneath the shoulders.

Then after awhile running and trying to not be killed by Kira he gave up and gave back Kira's letter.

"Hey Doctor O can we come over after our parents take us out so we can talk aout stuff?"

"sure but do use the door bell this time." Tommy said jokingly.

Laughter came from the tfour ex students and Kira smile and walked in the driction of her mother and father who actually came together that shocked her since for weeks and months they were fighting.

Kira was first to show up to DoctorOliver's house then Ethan, then came Trent and Connor they were in his secret room and some had smiles but not Kira she wanted to tell him to come with her to New York but what will she do if he turn her down or worse decided to stay. She hates the cards that were play now its hear deal.

"Kira you ok over there?" Tommy asked as she looked up at the girl that is almost in tears.

He said as he walked her to a private spot where the others can't hear.

"What is it Kira ?"

"I...I was wondering since I am going to live in New York City to live why don't you come with?"

"Kira I am honor to hear that. By the way call me Tommy since your not in school any more."

"ok but would you Tommy you may be able to work at the school or some thing like you use to do."

"were see Kira."

"Okay uhh Tommy."

Soon they walked back in with the others and found the three guys asleep on his couch.

"come on Kira theres a gift for you in my house and I need to get the three guys theres." he said as he walked throught the secert opening to his house.

He pick up a red box , a yellow and Blue and plus a white one for Trent and when he came in he place it on the tale of the secert place where only them and Hayley know about but soon they fall off the couch to the floor made a thump sound and they all were holding there heads.

"what happen ?" the three guys asked as Tommy pull out three cans of soda since he did not have coffee down in the layer.

"you three fell asleep and hit your heads on my floor now here. " he said as he put the tray in front of each guy and they sip the drink and finally woke up.

"whats this doctor Oliver?" said Trent

"there colored for each of you."

"Blue must be mine!" Said Ethan

"And..."intruppted by Kira

" well shut up Connor " Kira said as Tommy passed her a small yellow box and one big yellow box.

They all open it and Connor got a guide to college, Ethan a book of computers, and Trent a art easer and kira a picture of the guys and in the smaller one a locket that had a sheet of paper.

When every one went home but for Kira open the paper that read:

Dear Kira I wish you luck and I need you to know I love you and I well come with ."

Kira started to cry.

"Thanks Tommy."


	6. Chapter 6

The Choice

Tommy got a call from Dustin,Blake,Shane,Hunter,Cam and heard him pick up and quickly put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Tommy can we come visit for few or more days?"

"Uhh sure standing near a calender he wrote what he heard June 17th .which was tomorrow.  
"yeah you can visit." Tommy said as he looked at the clock on his counter.

"Tommy I have a new program for you to try may I bring it?"

"sure."

"well we have to pack see you tomorrow evening." said Tori

But across town Kira was listing to BonJovi load enough to cover up her parents fighting.

She then turn down the music and saw she had a text from Tommy.

It read: Ninja storm rangers coming for visit Tommy."

she was about to text him back til she heard some thing hit her window.

She walked over to the window and saw Cassidy.

She open her window and looked down.

"Hi Cassidy come up."

"got ladder?"

"round back."

she soon came back with it in hand and put it against the house and climb up it and got to her window Kira helped her in and smile.

"you know what time it is?"

"yeah but I think you have to say how you feel for Tommy before he's taken or worse you left it alone and never tell him and you stay alone."

"geez thanks ."

"I can take you over there."

A load crash was heard and she shook her head yes and they hurry out the window down to her car."

It was a red carvette and she was driving toward the edge of town .

"Kira where are we going ?"

"turn left."she did as she was told and found a scary house in middle of no where."

"is this it?"

"yep bye."

She said running up to the house and she turn and wave bye and knocked upon her mentor door.

Soon the light came on and soon the door open .

"Kira what you doing here?"

"I have some thing to tell you."

"Okay come in."

"will you like something to drink or some thing to eat like a snack."

"uhh no thanks." said Kira as he came and sat down with his coffee mug.

"what's wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you how I feel."

"Okay."

"I been in love with you.." she said looking forward as

Tommy put down his coffee mug on the coffee table

"Kira how long you felt that way?" ask Tommy

She kinda looked like she was thinking it took her awhile to say then at the worng time as usaul the three man that kira hate walked in the the living room.

"Uhh guys can you give me and kira some time alone?" he asked as he told them to go to there old hang out.

"how long Kira?" he asked once again.

"Since first day of class."

She once held secert so dearly has ccame out and she felt releaved. Tommy walked over to the dinosour figure and open the campartment in the floor.

"Hey guys come on back." he said as the two confussed guys walked out of it in to part of Tommy's living room.

"Wow life hits some people hard." said Ethan to Connor  
Kira sat beside Tommy and Ethan sat on the love seat beaside Trent and Connor sat in his Tommy's chair across the room.

"So why over so late Kira?" Asked Trent.

With that Question was a answer.

"I came to tell Tommy some thing." Said Kira as she pick up a cup that was now cold.

"you three want some thing to drink and kira want that warmed?"

"No I'm fine ." said kira as she looked up and waited for the next question to come.

"Was it to tell Tommy how you feel."

" uhh I came to say I'm not leaving I choice to go to collage here become a elementry school music teacher." she said and it was half the answer and Ethan pop in on that answer.

"and it was also to tell Tommy how you feel." Ethan said while a dumb found Connor was left to wonder whats going on.

"fine that too." said kira as Tommy walked in and he smile at them .

"so why are you three here?"Asked Tommy.

"just to find you and say your mom looking for you." said Connor.

"so why should I care."

"go home Kira we talk more tomorrow." said Tommy as he picked up his car keys as Connor pick up his to take home Trent , and ,Ethan.

Kira and tommy sat in silents till he spoke.

"Kira I'm not your teacher any more so lets be honest how ago did it become more?"

"while I was with Trent ."she said as he pull off to the side of the road.

"So when I was still your teacher is that why you said your help me clean up?"

"Umm Yes." she softly spoke and looked in to striaght in to Tommy eyes.

"Kira thanks for being honest. " said Tommy he sigh and looked to start the car with out him knowing Kira took his keys out .

"Now be honest Why me not Haliey?" Kira asked as she looked at her long time friend, and mentor.

"Cause I guess I wanted some things you to know."

"Really ?"

"Yeah."

They stared and she turn to just to land her lips on his . She pull back and smile with a blush a little and she looked out the window as he started the car.

"Hey Kira you should know the ninja storm is coming to visit." Said tommy as he reach the city after hours of driving.

"cool I can't wait to talk to Tori and see if her and Blake still together." Said as she smile at the numer just showed up on her phone .

He took his eyes off the street for a split second.

"Who is it?" Asked Tommy.

"It's Cassidy she was asking if I told you?" She said as she begins to type.

To cassidy : yes I did I kinda have to go talk to you later bye.

As a stund cassidy was left with more questions then answers.

Soon they got to her how her father and mother stood on the front porch and found her mom mad and walking towards Tommy jeep.

"Kira get the fuck out of his jeep !" said Mrs. Ford

"Mom fuck off." she yelled as she pulled her arm away from her mom and hug Tommy ut not before he got the streight to get out and talked some sense to her.

"Mrs. Ford its not like you knowed she was gone." he said as looked at Kira and she looked down and back up.

"No more boose in the house so you have to pick on me and my friends?" ask and said Kira.

Kira looked like she could snap any minute.

"Bye Tommy she said with out realising it kissed him on the lips.

And took off towards the house behind her mom.

Tommy was left with the sense of tell Jason what happen tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

The visit from the ninja storm rangers

Tommy was up bright and early and had his fourth cup of coffee and the door bell rang.

"coming." said Tommy and he was expecting the six of them and only two was there Tori and Cam.

"Come in."

"Thanks ." said Tori as Tommy move to the side and greeted Cam.

Tommy text the other dino thunder rangers.

:Ninja storm rangers are here."

Connor, Ethan .and Trent showed up to Tommy's house.

"Kira woke up and silences in the house and she walked out to find her mom past out and dad was at the table.

"morning Kira."

"I going to a friend house give me my keys."

she said as he threw her keys to her.

she walked out to her yellow carvette and put the key in the ignation and before driving off she looked at her house and thought of her covesation with Tommy.

"Damn how could I fall for my old teacher" she say in a low tone.

~flash back~

It was first day of class she got stuck in detection with Dr. O and with a geek and a jock and not to be mean the jock was getting on her went to a close musuem and they went exloporing and found dino gems and now we were keeping it a secret.

~flash back over~

Her phone rings and looked at the id and she smile.

"Hey Tor how are you ?"

"good but your not here to help me pest the guys and hurry Connor getting on my last nerve and I might kill him by stranglelation."

"Be there in a few."

"Kay bye."  
"Bye and hurry speed if you have too." she said as she got off the phone.

she was driving seems like for hours but the thought of seeing Tommy is a good thing to her.

She drove up to the house with a green car a red mustung a blue explorer and a white dodge and Tommy's black jeep.

Instead of knocking Tommy swung the door open to greet her.

"I see you got the car you were eyeing." he said with a smile

"Yeah ." she said as she walked through the door to be greeted by Tori and Cam.

"Oh my god Tori are you pregnant?"

"Yeah at least five monthmonths and its blakes but for some reason he choose not to come on the trip at last minute." she said with a hint of anger.

"Tori its fine I came with you to make sure you don't kill The men okay?"

"fine but Connor i swear you don't stop breathing on me I gonna kill you!" she shouts as Cam grabs her and sit her down beside him."

"So Cam what is this program ?"

"It to help viturely teach about biology." he said as Tori looked at Cam.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you?"

"Sure?"

"Is it me or do you like Cam?"

"uhh hey I getting call bye."

"Blake where are you?"

"I am racing and that kid is not mine."

"Of course so I left to go visit The Dino thunder rangers arg this is your kid you know."

" we have to talk when you get back." he said as he hung up

"Cam i gonna kill blake when we get back."

"Tori not good for the baby."

"I miss not being pregnant"

"i know Tor but Blake is an idiot and you already know that."

"hey i got an idea how about me and Tommy get some food for us ."

"sure."

"Kira I going cause technology is not my friend well all the time and Connor go down stairs so she don't kill you before we get back kay?" said Tommy as the others laugh.

"hey sweet." said Ethan as Hayley stood behind him.

"Okay room to breath."

They back off as Tori watch as Cam clean his glasses.

Tommy grab his keys and smile at Kira.

"Hey come on let get going, and pray the house is still here when we get back."he said as Kira laugh and she turn and speak.

"Don't tear down Tommy's house." she said while laughing.

"Go play love birds" shouts Tori.

"hey cheap shot!"

"Come on before Connor starts up."

They walked out to the car and found a smile on Kira face when he open the door for her.

She blushed when he shut the door.

He walked around to his side and open his door and got in and put the key ignition and started it and drove off to the nears fast food joint.

which was tropical smoothie he got the platter and a three peach silk and a energy burst and blamey limey smoothies and berry greentea. He pay for it as kira got a smile on her face when she got a text.

reads: Kira Call Connor being an ass hole and won't leave me alone.

she laugh he walked over and smile "Now what?" he question as she showed him the text then soon a picture showed up and it was a picture of cam sitting between them and he turn and smile at the camera ." which came from Ethan phone.

There name were called and they went up to grab the drinks and the food walked out to the car and Tommy open the door put the food and one drink contantor on her lap and one in his lap.

"So kira after all the chaos want to come over and have a dinner with just you and me ?"

"Sure but you pick me up and meet drunkkie and cheater."

"OH Lord the future in laws ." he laugh as she smile .

"So what will they do when they find out?"

"who knows might take you out back and kill you." she said laughing

"Might i use to be your teacher." he said laughing

"Tommy we really need to do some thing my dad and mom are splitting up and i don't want to be in the middle you think i can move in with you ?"

"hmm were talk about it soon."

He turn on the radio as one of Chris young songs called It takes a man and he was humming she was singing.

As they pull up in to his drive way she smile and got out and run up to the front door as it begins to rain and Tommy followed be hind her and open the door they were amazed that Connor , Ethan ,Trent were not hanging off the silling by there ankles.

"So come to agreement?" ask kira

"yeah I told them to fuck off and they left us alone."

The two were laughing.

" well they get too too at times and you have to do that."

"hey what you get ?" asked Connor

"wraps and smoothies Kira picked the place." said Tommy

" yeah so eat up or i hang you." they all walked over the three dino thunder rangers were kind of weary of anything Kira picks."

"Okay." said the three as Cam grab the berry greentea and a wrap and for Tori took one wrap and one peach silk . Tommy took a wrap and a his engery burst smoothie . After half a second the guys took one of each and went and sat at the table.

Soon Tommy phone rings and it to his amazement it was his old friend Jason asking about Kira.

"hi Jason she is good and she is eating I tell her call you later kay?"

"Kay hey have you asked her how she feels?"

"She told me okay bye have to eat."

He hung up on a stund Jason.

The girls were in the kitchen eating as the guys were in the living room eating .

"So Kira have you had sex with Tommy yet?"

"UHH only dreaming about it so not yet why?"

"I having a baby with blake hes being an ass and your right I do like Cam."

"Ha the truth how do that feel ?" she asked laughing.

" It feels good so I desided to stay here with cam in a guest room how about you stay here with Tommy too."

"HMM okay."

"Go tell or ask Tommy if i don't know better Jason has a crush on you."

"Grow up Tori hes with Trini."

She started to laugh.

" then get to Tommy."

She walk over and sqeezed in between Cam and Tommy and Tori sat beside Cam.

"I'm going to go." said Connor

"Yeah I am going too bye Doctor O,Cam ,Tori ,and Kira." said Ethan

"so Kira want stay here with me, Tori ,and Cam?" Asked Tommy

"Uhh Sure."

"yay." shouts Tori Come show me the guest room while Cam and Tommy work on the Tech program.

They walked out the room up the stairs and down the hall when they were out of ear shout .

"Cam whats bothering you?" asked Tommy

"I think you should know Tori is not five month but six months shes hidding it in one of my shirts since she have not been able to shop for materity clothes. " said Cam

"Was it the last time you came and visit and you were at a hotel with Tori?"

"it was around the time Blake and her broke up."

"Which was when?"

"six months ago."

"Dear lord when are you two going to tell Blake ?"

"Sounds like he already know."

"yeah he messing with Tori I should be the one hes tutenting ." said Cam as they heard the girls scream.

"We should go up there?"

"Yeah we should."

"Girls are you two having a party with out us?" Asked both Cam and Tommy

They begins to sing the song known as heaven by 3 doors down,as load as they could Tommy smile and thought to his self at least i have no neighbors withing ten yard maxium.

As he left to go to his room he sat on the bed as he heard a soft knock.

"Tommy Are you okay ." as the door open and he saw Kira in one of his shirts and shorts.

"Yeah i need to change i catch up with you and the others later on." he said as he picked through his dresser.

"Well Okay i go to the house when we leave here and i am going get my stuff and bring them here." she said as she took her head out the room. All Tommy would do was smile as he heard the girls screaming on there lungs as he heard Cam say some thing that was beginning to deafing by the screaming.

"Lord knows i need help wish you were here again bud." He said to a picture of his brother Daivd.

He change in to lose fitting pajamas color black and a black tank top.

He walked down the hallway where Cam was playing his eletric guitar as Kira played her accoutic and her and Tori was singing some thing about a bird in tree or love.

"Hey what going on?"Asked Tommy as his cell rings he looked at the id that reads Daivd.

"Hello yeah sorry i have company right now so call tomorrow morning when everyone is asleep." He said as Kira looked at him weridly.

"Tommy who was that?"

"OH my brother from Arizona and my sister before that and Jason."

"Tommy has a sister dear lord help him ." said Tori

"hey it's better than you think." Said Tommy as he went to see who was at the door baging at televe o ' clock at night."

He ran to the door he open the door and found a a women and two men his sister ,father , mother, and brother.

"Hi , come in i can't be rude." as the other three came down stairs.

"Tommy are you going to intruduce us?" Asked KIra."

"This is my mom Mississppi Marie my dad James , brother David and This is my older sister Kurpi cheyenne ." he said as he begins to walk towards his three friends to only have the other four show up at dead of night.

"Hey Doctor O i did not think your having a party hi I'm Connor Mcknight." said Connor

"I'm Ethan James ." Ethan said

"I'm Hayley." said Hayley as she smile.

" I'm Trent Mercer." said Trent

"I'm Kira Ford." said kira

"I'm Tori Hanson."

"I am Cameron watanabe but you may call me Cam." he said pilitly.

"So i'm starving you have any chocolate." ask kira not untill his mom realzied she was wearing some of her son cloths she smile and walked in to the kitchen with her to help her bake some brownes.

"So kira you spend alot time with my son?" she asked getting some eggs and pray her son got new carton of eggs .

"Yeah hes was a teacher of mine he was neat." she said as she try to grab the brown box to only push it back alittle David walked up behind her and grab it .

"here you go Kira I thought you need some help." he said talking in low tone.

she smile realizing he looked alot like Tommy she smile

"thanks David." she said walking over to Mrs. Oliver to start mixing the ingredents.

"David leave her alone." she said as he walked over to him turn him and push him towards the guys in the living room and soon in walked Tori whos is six months at televe that night.

"So may I help?" Ask Tori as she turn and smile.

"Sure ." they begins to bake and stir the stuff in. Tommy strolled in.

" so what Should i worry that my ex student and friend kira and her friend Tori is baking?" said Tommy as his mom looked at him oddly.

"Shushu shu." said Kira and Tori to get him out of the his mom chuckled.

"how long you two knew my son?"

" "I knew him for a year and Tori knew him for two years and I became her friend when she came and visit at times." she said as she walked out the room to find Cam leaning against the wall talking to David.

"Hey Cam you look like you like Tori is she Carring Your kid ?" Asked David

"What is it to you? I Barely know you." Said Cam

"Ah I see You two are private people and personally together with eathother so what tore you two up?" Asked david

"Cam greeted his teeth and smirk .

"Better be lucky your Tommy brother or I swear on my mother's gave you be six feet under by the time I'm done with you and by the way Tommy hell of alot nicer than you." He shouts as he walked in to the kitchen as Kira walked in to the living room to Tell off David who was smirking and Tommy greeted his teeth and spoke up loader.

"David he's my friend leave him alone." shouts Tommy as he begins to shake.

"You have problems and you take them out on others don't you Tommy?" Asked his Brother

"I don't take it out on people David and by the way who idea was it when baby Cheyenne was born who wanted to kill Adam?" he said with pure hatered.

"uhh Tommy I think I am going to go see Adam." Said Kurpi Cheyenne.

"Okay oh say hi." said Tommy as he got a phone call before she got to the door.

"Ello?"

" Hey Tommy it's Adam hows Kurpi?"

"Hold on she's here ." she pulls the phone away and yell

" Kurpi phone it Adam!"

She ran up and took the phone

"shu shu shu now." she said as Tommy, Kira,Tori,Connor ,David,Ethan,Hayley,Trent,Cam ,James, And Mississippi took off in the kitchen,waiting for the brownes to get done. The brownes are done and she was about to call her very energitic daughter.

"Hey Tommy Adam coming in a few days bring your neice and said he like to meet Tori , Cam, Connor, Ethan ,Trent and see his old baby sitter Hayley ."she said walking in to a very crowed kitchen as his mom spoke up said some thing about too many people and going sitting down in the living room .

Soon her husband followed with Tori ,and Cam David and Kurpi and Ethan,Hayley and Kira sitting in a chair with Tommy in front of her with her legs drap over on of his shoulders and connor , Trent sat at the table.

"So Kira you and tommy seem really cozy together what's your realationship ?"asked Mississipp as Connor about to chock on his chunck of brownie.

"Well me and him well he actually help me out with home trouble see mom acoholic and dad's a cheater and i have a brother that went to a school in The Gulf coast in new orlease and a sister in collage and in a half way house after her husband beat the fucken shit out of her and turn him in and her and her two kids got the hell out of there and she trying to get a new place to live and job a good paying one and i am trying to become music teacher ." she said inoring the look that David had gave to her while she was talking,

"Well I Try help my students not harm them and since shes out of my class i actually was askig her to come fore dinner thanks for asking is some thing wrong?" ask Tommy as he raise a eye brow.

"No i never knew there's a lot behind them whats up with the rest of you?" asked david

"Well my dad is crazy nut job that don't care about what i want but i am still going to art school ." said Trent

"Well i got in to soccor cause i have anger problems i guess it came out on Trent a few times and on others." said Connor

""I love hanking computers but actually i cant seem to find a date but i started to date Hayley when i turn eighteen and I don't get enough attenchen at home." said Ethan as they all looked up at there leader in black.

"Thanks for the help Doctor O ." said all four of them.

"Welcome but you had the streagth within." said Tommy as he took the last chuck of his brownie and finish it off and looked up at the clock that now read 12:04 a.m

" I am going to bed see you guys in the morning Connor Ethan Trent don't kill each other or i send Cam in there to split you all up." said Tommy as he rubbed his eyes and walked up the steps.

" Wow so much for my brother keeping me company ." Said Kurpi as she walked up the steps to her guest room all the way down the hall way and to the right and Cam was in with Tori and Kira so he can keep an eye on them and they put up there guitairs as he went to the green covered bed with a little teal with Tori beside him they feel asleep.

It was getting later Kira could not sleep it now read 3:00 am every one was asleep.

So she got out of her yellow covered bed and took off towards Tommy room to only bump in to David .

"HI KIra could you sleep at all?" Asked david as Cam and Tori ninja reflects reacted and they jump up and tip toe towards the door and caught no one in the hall way but they thought they heard some one.

"WE should go tell Tommy?" said Tori

"Tell him what we thought we heard David talking to Kira yeah and you be the one say it " he said leading the way to Tommy Room.

Screewing of his door thought to there self damn he need to get this fix .

"Hey Tommy it's Tori Wake up Tommy." she said a bit loader.

"Tommy jercked awake at the sound of her voice.

"Whats wrong" he asked

"I thought i heard David talking to kira and when we came out he was gone and so was kira." said Tori

Cam walked down the hallway to David room he heard his voice saying

"If you like him go for it he is cool but he sure as hell has a attude i would know ." said david pushing some lose strands out of her face .

She jump up as she heard that and felt the touch on her skin it wasn't Tommy no where close to it she wanted Tommy she smile and walked out and was met up with Cam , Tori , and Tommy.

"Kira he did not try to hurt you right?" Ask Tommy

"no he was just talking I'm fine." she said as she smile and hug Tommy like a life line as the two ninja storm rangers took off to the room to sleep.

"you know it's too late to sleep."

"Too early for breakfast ."

"want go back to my room so we can talk?" Asked Tommy who had some other plans on his mind.

They got to his room to find a him pulling out some thing a bag of some thing and threw it towards Kira driecttion.

"Tommy what's this ?" asked Kira

As she pulled out a yellow thong panties baby doll ribbon top and with little black scraps on it.

"Oh Tommy May we use it if were quite?" Asked kira as she gave Tommy the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay and please be quite i do not want mom thinking i making her a grand mom when David is going to tell her on the way home she becoming grand ma by a hawaiian woman name Kinwana Liananan. "

"Okay we use protection do you have condom?"

"Yeah Are you on Birthcontrol pills?"

"Yep." hold on I need to make sure I brought it." she said going in to her bag and looking threw it to see if she brought it to only found out she did not find it.

"Oh there not in here."she said calmly.

"Oh thats fine ."said Tommy " Mom wanted me make her granny too any how ." joked Tommy

"Yeah but i suppurose to start school in the fall, this fall in fact." Kira said as she smile and looked at the room like she was about to think the room took off her top to put it on but be fore she did she use four of Tommy ties to tie him to the bed.

"Kira i use to think of you going to sleep." said Tommy.

"I bet me in that tight uniform colored yellow must of looked good on me then if it made you, Trent ,Connor,Ethan ,jason , Blake , Hunter , shane , Dustin plus Some little gazes between Cam and Adam , looked During my birthday party i sure it was a great day to diffenced me."she chuckle with the last replances.

She said pulling him close to him and begins to kiss him passitionly and Tommy picked her up and put her softly on the bed and remove her shirt and her yellow bra.

He remove the gray shirt and His tank top and begins to kiss again. She pull down her skirt and her yellow mathing panties and she smile hold on I want change in to the lingeray you got me she said walking away naked in to the bathroom and closeing the door behind her. he lean back and smile as he thought of what it would look like on her soon the click soon she came out in the baby soll yellow tope with black and dark yellow ribbon on top and bottomshe pose her self in the door frame for Tommy and he smile .

"Looks great from here Kira ." Said Tommy ashe sat his lags over the side and push off the bed press his her against the wall pressing his hard cock in to her ass.

"Tommy I think we should just take this over to the bed she said ushing him hard him triping in to the bed."

"Oh Kira this is the Fanasty i been thinking of at night time where i could not sleep."

"Me too Tommy." she said sudectively.

She undid hi button and smile as he heard his zipper being unzip.

All he did was kick them off towards the floor and threw his boxers over in to a corner.

He picked her up lay her vertical and pull down the bottoms to the set he got her and then undid the top . With a evil smile he begins to suck on her right breast and fundle the left then switch.

She moan softly as he rip in to a condom and open it and puts it on.

"How abut a year after Jamie a year before her next then year when her next then her other same year. Is that okay ?"she said asking him if that was okay.

He smile and shook his head and smile.

"How about we start trying i mean your be on the road I be going back to digs in summer time you be taking fall classes then summer classes since its summer time July tweleth and you be due may some time so how about we talk to Tori about our choice later."

Kira laugh and smile whip a tear away later."sure." she beginnings to take off the yellow and black top and the thung panties and tommy removed her boxers. AS she gave him a hand job as Tommy threw his head back in pure passion.

she beginnings to lean back as he duck his head down and started to eat her out till a little bit of her cum came she was holding on to the sheet she whisper Trent and me never could of done this casue I was too hung up on a science teacher." she whisper so there moans and groans and only whispers is heard.

Tommy she's yours take her you dumb ass she's asking you you want her go for her said all pervious rangers in his head.

He slowly push through her barrow and a thin stream of blood came down and she bit his neck as he kiss her neck .

she was moaning softly and tommy beginning to move in and out slowly as he soon move faster and oh how kira wanted to scream.

Kira felt drain and soon sleep fell apond her as she up in Tommy arms as she slept she heard Cam wlking down the hall way since the foots steps were like the way of a ninja he sounded like he was going down stairs as another was with him more ninja lighted footed must be Tori and they were going some where so Kira and Tommy got dress and went down stairs as Ethan , and Connor with Trent and Hayley.

"Junk Food Trip ." shout Ethan, Connor, and Trent

"I want one of the tropical smoothies macadameden cookies and totally turkey wrap and banana and a blimy limey."

"I have what Tori having and a bristro to go with it."

"Green tea with some almand cookies is all i want so i get it. what you want Tommy?"

"I like flate bread chicken spicey and chips and a muscle buster."

" that are you kidsdoing up?"

"Oh we got hungrey?" said Trent,Connor,Ethan

Hayley smile "I like a soft turn ice cream shake villina." she said since she had not had a shake in a while as she was getting stair at by tommy brother David,

David smile "i like a Chocolate milk shake and with oreos in it crush up ." he said as he looked Hayley with a old Oliver smile.

James got up after you eat stay up case i found an old vedio we could watch of Cheyenne , Thomas, and David as babies on up."

"Kira Are you okay you look like your exhased?" Asked Tori as she pulled her in another driection off the kitchen in a cornor.

"Are you okay Kira?"

"I lost my Virginanity to Tommy i never lost it to Trent cause first off he turn evil second he and i broke up after i told him i was hung up on an teacher he never figure it out which one i sure hope not at least." Kira whisper

Tori did you two use protection?"

"No he said we should try now?"

"Ai is the girl that was my ex best friend and Blake's new girl friend. and Ai is reather mean i thinking on moving to Reefside." said Tori as her phone rings and Cam answer it.

"Hello Tori phone."

"Hi Cam where the fuck is Tori ?"

"Hi Ai she's talking to her friend her real best friend name Tori so i tell her call you may be in the next life time."

"Cam wait it's why me and Tori broke up so much she loves you not me and i love Ai ." said Blake as he looked out the window

"Yeah so Blake ?"

"How many month is so six next month?"

"what ever Blake Whatever." he said hanging up and turn and looking at Tori who played like she was a teen again with Kira.

"Oh look here's Jamie Ivan and its a boy and i am having mom and my sister Lillian planned the baby shower " Said Tori as Cam smile leaning against the door way .

"When In the eight month."

"you are?"

"five months today, I want to go materitity shopping want to go Kira?"

"Sure theres a Mommy and Me store on 2435 seaguil drive."

"Okay sure."

It was now 5:19 am and Tori , Cam, Kira were in the kitchen breakfast.

Adam soon knocked on the door at 5:30 am and he left at 4:00 am and he was tried but glad that Tommy still had his neice's hot pink room.

"hey Adam i take her i take her to her room."

"thanks Tommy"

whisper the two guys as they stood there shaking there heads when she lean back and sucking on the air and moaning.

Her eyes begins to open.

"Breakfast I'm hungery Daddy."

Kira , Tori,and,Cam came over and smile.

"Hey cuttie." said Tori

"you wearing guy cloths how come?" said Cheyenne

"She's smart , I am pregnant hun."said Tori

"how old is she?" asked Cam

"She's eight."Adam

"what's her name asked Tori and Kira

"Her name is Cheyenne and my name is Adam."

"nice to meet you." said the three of them as Connor, Trent, and Ethan walked down stairs and stop hearing a little girl screaming .

"Dino foot print. uncle Tommy this is your logo right?"

"Shhhhhshhshhhh don't tell mommy or uncle david or granny or "

"Kay. when is breakfast?"

"In a few."

"Good."

"The power rangers in angel grover were cool but the ones here were better."

"Want careal ?"

"What you have uncle Tommy?"

"How about some of Connors careal lucky charms?"

"Okay."

author note : Everyone should know i am doing my best on all nine stories. I take a break from one then do another then the next and i love every one of them i hope you all do i differnetly like how this one going i also want you all to know between mentor , the better life and power ranger coastal and little power rangers are like mix in together like take after one another. I hope you like them all i really working hard sorry for any missspelled words redid chapter one of the better life do to spelling and missing word so i will go over other stories and see it over and check for miss spell words and missing words so hope you like.

I also been in the hospital for serizures for five days i had serizures for two months but it was longer it was since janurary to may but they got worse so i was unable to write so sorry for delay.

~Racerofthe3~


	8. Chapter 8

Adam and Tommy 's family visit and the paper work

Cheyenne was sitting at the table watching the two ladies and man cook scramble eggs, hash browns, soy bacon and pancakes and waffles and even real bacon on different plates and vegan eggs they got the night before and other vegan food.

"Adam she growing up she looks like the both of you Kurpi and you and she has the Oliver or the park attitude?"

"I think it's mix Tommy." both begins to laugh."

"Tori really love to cook with Cam do she?"

"Yeah I think there's more than meets the eyes but I need to answer the phone." he said walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"hello?"

"Tommy it's Jason please tell me we can talk now?"

"Yeah for a little while."

"Well Adam found a Community called Racing Community it's helps kids be save and he's wanted to take your niece and I was thinking I was I could take Trini and Kimberly , and Aisha ,and so on could go and he has some thing to tell you about some thing."

"Well I have to go Tori is Pregnant and Connor, Ethan,Trent Hayley, Kurpi,Adam,Cheyenne,dad, mom, David, Kira, and a very mad Cam so I better go before any other guest come oh if you come please don't worry about knocking since I have no neighbor and there too load any how ." he pause and heard him laughing

"I was just planning on to get the map and other work of the place and I should come up later to give you time with your mom and family... he was interrupted by Tommy

"They leave for Arizona to day after seeing Little Cheyenne they have to help David with his wedding and so we also have Tori and Cam they staying for two weeks and Tori is telling Kira how to kill Trent and in return she tell her how to kill Blake ."

"Tommy you sound less stressed how come?" Asked Jason

"I... then brought his voice down to a low whisper

" I had unprotected sex with Kira on purpose."

"Dude a ex student is that every teacher fantasy."

"Jason bring the papers for Racing community and I am not telling you nothing."

Jason laugh "So when did the first time happen?"

"Why?"

"How am I suppose to believe she was a virgin ?"

"Jason she was okay?"

"Okay ."

"well have to go."

"bye Tommy."

"Bye Jason"

As she walked in " Breakfast ready what Jason want "

"He's bringing some paper work of a place Called Racing Community and he be here sooner or later and I say lets eat." he said as he looked at What Kira was wearing that morning it was a yellow tank top a short plaid yellow and black skirt and yellow leggings yellow fishnet gloves and a black net knit beret yellow hair extension clip in and skull and cross bone scarf and caution dub step seat belt belt . And she looked at her friend who looked like she could pass as a pregnant girl version of Cam.

"We really needed to get the some new cloths you were a lot of Cam's cloths that no offense you begins to look like him . " she said as Cam and Tori laugh .

"Duh why you think I say I need maturity clothes ?" said Tori

"Yeah mommy and me store and Walmart , sears, then to the maternity cloths stores and some others now here we can go after breakfast."

"yeah and Mrs. Oliver can come if she likes, and Kurpi and Cheyenne could go if you peeled her off Adam and Tommy and see if some guys want to go cause it would be nice have some guys in put in may be Cam, Tommy Trent and Ethan if you pull him away from his computer and may be Hayley so he can be away from the computer and may be Elsa Randall and Anton Mercer and may be Cassidy and Devin since they seem nice when I met them and I bring Dustin , Hunter,Shane,Not Blake or Ai my sister is in blue bay and so is mom and dad, and brother,your sister Marrah and Kapri and Marrah is about eight month and shes soon will have baby shower" she and Marrah and Kapri to do it which I hope you will go since we have different likes. Cam have mercy on his soul cause of my mood swing his cousin mood swings I think Blake is crazy and Hunter poor Hunter is wanting help me by all guys and Marrah to go shopping and knowing Blake he pick the same damn store as us and I get in to it with my ex best friend Ai who found out we were broken up and took her chance and now she's pregnant and I and I oh lord I need to stop talking ." she said laughing.

"I think we need to go out back for a walk in the woods."said Kira

"Okay."said Tori

As they got done they put their dishes in to the dish washer along with everyone Else soon put there's dishes in to the dish washer and soon the rest of the Ninja storm people that they been teaching showed up and the thunder storm rangers and space rangers the mighty and Tonya and Aisha should up and Billy ,Rocky,Zack,Trini Jason, and Kimberly even Katherine and her son Logan Craig Cranston who is part Asian black hair black eyes his mom eyes lashes his birth father muscle tone but his mom small figure and petite size and Cheyenne was avoiding him which was beginning to piss him off.

"Hi wow little reunion ?"Asked Tommy

"Jason do this look like reunion?" asked Trini as she looked at Jason

"Well I think there more coming like , Leo, Kendrix Kai, karone, Damon, Maya,and Mike. I think that's all"

"Oh okay well mom , Kapri , Kupri,Tori,Me,Cam,and …... interrupted Tommy by Tori

"some more than other are welcome to come I sure Sensei is tried of me wearing his son cloths due to this pregnancy ." she said as Koni just chuckle

"Your fine Tori you are fine you remind me of my wife when she was carrying Cam."Said Sensei Koni Watanabe as he looked at the others who were still eating.

"Sorry we Came late Tommy but Hunter had a race ,Dustin and My Niece Marrah and Kapri got some thing for Tori I think it is some maternity cloths.

"I kind of told them some thing that won't draw attention to her her stomach and I hope it work I hope they went easy on her since she will hit the ceiling."

" Soon in walked Anton,Elsa,Hayley,David's fiancee Kinwana Linanana, Trent girl friend

Ainko Kong Cassidy. Devin then in strolled Adam's mom Minico , sister Monica , brother A.J.,and father Dave.

"Wow forty five people,Nice work Tommy ."

"How about Tommy stays with his dad, Dave,David,A.J. , Jason,Zack,Andros,...interrupt by the little girl in hot pink head band, a long french braid , kindly by Adam's sister after he brushed it out since its passed her knees,hot pink tee shirt, hot pink skinny jeans hot pink socks and black combat boots.

"I'm ready to go shopping with the girls!" she said as she walked out as a few strains hung on her sides of her face.

"Can Zhane come I like him."

"Adam are you sending her to a convent till she's eighty?" asked Jason.

"Why is that what you will do in my place?"asked Adam

"No I lock her up in her room till she out of high school ." said Jason

"Jason I swear I will kill you !"

"Hey Tori Come Kill Jason Okay?" asked Trini

"Can I go shopping now ?" and all nine rangers girls Hayley Cassidy ,Devin. The guys and the parental grandfather but he still giving hints he knows but won't tell he know.

"why do I have to go?" Asked Zhane

"Adam's kid likes you that's why so be nice."Said Cassie who was still excited about going shopping with the other girls and not just Ashley .

" Then again why not bring Andros so the three guys have a guy to talk to I ask Marrah ,and Kapri to bring Shane and Dustin."said Tori and Ashley

"Trini could bring Jason and Billy, Justin,Zack, Rocky, Hunter, and. Sensei Koni Watanabe, for Cam and Tori and Carlos T.J." Said Kimberly and Katherine.

"that sound great " said Cam and his dad together

"Yeah does but why not do some baby shopping too "

"Wow Cam sounds good."said Tori

"What is she having?"Said Hunter

"A Boy Hunter."said Cam

"Have ultrasound?" said Hunter

"Why yes." said Cam

"here Hunter." said Tori dug through her bag to get the ultrasound out and passed it to him.

For him to only hold it up to Cam and Tori and a picture of Tori and Blake and saw no Bradley trades in the kid he smile and say

" well I think I know who's his dad ." he said laughing My brother really did break up with you a lot for your best friend and you went to your own best friend Cameron Cam Watanabe and Sensei Koni Watanabe will be a grand pa good work I am not telling my brother I not even telling Your cousin, Dustin,. Or Shane but I wonder who else knows?"Ask Hunter

"Tommy ." said Cam

"I told Kira in the woods and Tommy 's brother figured it out and nearly pissed off Cam ." said Tori.

"Dad kind of giving little hints like he's trying to get answers but I trying to get the hang on to my life and so is Tori and if Blake don't stop being a jack ass I will kick his ass all over blue bay harbor and Reefside till he gets hit by a fucking eighteen wheeler truck." said Cam as Hunter Laughing

"The hole time your dad asked Blake a question if he thought of Tori when they were Broken up he said he did but I corner him at the water fall asked him same question he said I dating Ai Tori'sl Best Friend and he also said he was trying to get her pregnant I also found out three months three weeks she's pregnant and she having a girl she naming her Gabrielle Joy Bradley and she thinks you need to proof it's really Cam's not Blake 's and to do that he thinks you should wait and have ultra sound but I think it was when I put you and Tori in a motel here in Reefside and to not put you two a bother on Tommy and his friends and to be nice I even asked them not to be a pain in your side nice deal with them right?" said Hunter in a low tone.

"wow Our little Hunter all grown up." said Tori as she puts her arm around him and he smile and chuckle and say

"little Hunter Bradley is all Grown and needs a girl friend How about I set you up with some one one day?" said Cam

"To who a spirit?" asked Hunter.

"I can make you go out with Luthor if your not Quite."

"No thanks how about I Go out with Karone?"

Andros look at him and punch him in the eye and smile .

" Hell no ." and went to talk to Adam.

Cam and Tori was laughing and he ran up stairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw it was turning little pinkish red.

"This is nice I know now not to mess with Andros 's sister." he shouts as he stomp down the stairs to only be greeted by his brother who walked in with out his girl friend Ai and he walked in and close the door.

"Hey Hunter How are you?"asked Blake

"I'm well."said Hunter

"Tori is behind you ready to tie you up with Tommy 's Duct tape ." as the sound of duct tape coming undone, and Hunter held him down with Cam and Tommy laughing with David helping hold him down with Shane and Dustin.

She put the duct tape on his mouth his ankles and his wrists and then use his arms to duct tape him to the wall with his leg .

"Okay okay David ,Cam,Shane,Dustin,Hunter let go I put him over here nothing he can fall on and plus he hits the hard wood floor have fun Mr and Mrs. Adams and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and by Kupri , David, A.J. Monica ,Kiwana Linanana,Adam,Tommy,"

"Come on you all were going to sears for some baby things but first maternity cloths ." said Tori as she looked at Marrah who held out a bag giving her some thing she looked at it weary.

She begins to open it and found a light blue tunic and a pair of half top jeans with some sandals and a side maternity tankini swim suit, and maternity cover up.

"Here you go I Sure my present will be some help ." said Sensei

She open Sensei Koni present She pulled out a sleeveless boat neck pleated Maternity, Secret fit Belly Bi Stretch suiting back pocket boot cut maternity pants, Graduated compression trouser socks.

"here Tori I wanted to wait to give it to you later but may be in the woods , in private " he said as he heard every one hurry out the room up the stairs down the hall and at least four went down to Dino lab like Hayley, Ethan, Jason,Kira, Connor , Kimberly,Katherine,Aisha, Trini,Jason, and half the others ranger do too,and Tommy went with his family and Adam when with his family and Cheyenne went with Adam.

And Zhane was drug off with Adam since his daughter started to scream bloody murder .

"What is it?" asked a Blushing Tori.

"Here I wanted give it to you in private for a reason cause I also got you a doll more like stress doll I found it on the internet and I thought so you don't kill Connor,Ethan,Jason and any other males and not me or Hunter or Tommy so I got it do your anger piss off mood swings etc. to it and it should help its in the room in the closet."said Cam as he Started to Blush .

"Thanks cam. Can I open this ?"Asked a beat red Tori.

"Yeah go for it."he said as she begins to open it and took out the black lace lure collection light maternity girl shorts, wireless lightly lighted maternity bra, light weight maternity sleep pants , maternity rob, sleeveless v neck button detail nursing sleep tank ."

She begins to put it back in to the bag that was green and put it down on to the floor and as soon as they hug Blake falls off the wall the duct tape finally gave up due to his hundred and forty pounds.

"Help !Help!Help!"

"Shut up Blake before I turn you in to mush ."said Tori

"how nice threaten my brother all over again I see he fell off the wall may be I should stay and nurse him I think he hurt his back ."Say Hunter as he try pick him off then realized he was duct tape to the floor.

"Or may be I should go ,Hey free kill my brother." said Hunter

"Why is every one out to get him?"asked David

"He was a dick towards Tori so we are repaying the favor." said Shane and Dustin."

"right alright see you thirty later. "David said throwing his hand up in the air.

And Every one ran in to the the Ford 140 2007 mini van of Billy got after his science discovery.

" where to first?" Asked a calm Billy

"Uh Sears for Baby stuff Cram it Mister Stubborn?"

"Well I never did this on KO-35 on my home planet,as I was kid napped as a child so I don't remember the custom. I remember the bad I have done and the harm I have cost" said Karone.

"We won't hold it against you though I just going to hold Blake against his actions and his attitude and him holding the sins of the parents against this baby." she then looked in the mirror at Cheyenne.

" we need to ask Adam and Kupri what happen where they split up." Said Tori as she looked at Who was on the other side of Cheyenne and Zhane was on the opposite side of Cheyenne with Justin Stewart.

Then Andros, sat beside Ashley who had in a car seat there one year son Andrew and Carlos and behind them was Kira, Cassidy , Devin and so on the van was huge since Billy use it for his jobs.

" So Kira How you meet Tommy ?"Asked Billy

"I was his ex student and helps me with family problems." Said Kira as she up at Billy in the rear View Mirror.

"Well Cassidy where Did you meet Tommy?" he asked with a strange look.

"well he's like my first block teacher and I was in every class with Kira and I know all of her secrets and Connor is a jock and Ethan and I went out but did not work out."

"Not a proudest moment." said Ethan

"Devin are you going to let him get away with that !DEVIN! "She shout

"Cassidy we are there Guest." said Devin as he looked up at a smiling Billy.

"So billy how you meet Tommy?" Asked Devin

"His First day of school he transfer from a school in Arizona he was staying with his adopted family and extent family like his uncle Tony who help him in collage to get in to racing." said Billy as he turn left in to the parking lot of a store that he wanted to take them to .

"Tori hope you don't mind I thought we should come to mommy and baby store saw it on the way to Tommy 's in the middle of no where and no one can hear me cause I' m psycho livings the middle of the woods waiting for my victims for four kids to fall in to my layer ." Billy said joking with the four that are his rangers the ones that were rangers with him the two that were his students and his niece and the space rangers and lost galaxy rangers.

"So we going in?" asked Jason with a goofy look on his face.

Trini smack him in the arm and went back to the door to open it.

Every one got out and walked towards the store to only find Kira smiling at her phone it was a text from Her now Boy friend Tommy that reads:

Kira Keep Cheyenne Dad trying to undue Blake and David is fighting with Adam and Kupri well I explain later I had to hide my money up in my room I delete this message so sister won't try to find it's in the back of the painting of use with out our helmets and it was after one before last battle so I put it in there so I need to talk to you when you get home I might have to send her to rehab for ten weeks to five month or how ever it takes and I was wondering on Racing Community to use it could keep kids safe . Be safe Love Tommy.

Text back :

Be home soon we have a group meeting and then talk about Racing Community and your sister , and please leave Blake in his room and David to monitor him since he has a bad way getting even by called some of Tori friends and get them involved in a six and more way fight of a baby boy that is not here yet who is Tori 's Prize's and joy and one of gods Angels sent down from heaven to her .

"Text to Kira :

I know she loves him he's be here in three months. And she has asked Cam to help with the birth and stuff so why not let us help them find a place and here in Reefside and they can still work at the wind Academy and they can get help from you and me, Trent and Anikno and Hayley and Ethan Connor and Krista and Dustin and Marrah plus Kapri and Shane .

Text back to Tommy:

okay Call when on way home bye.

As she looked she started to delete the messages and as did Tommy.

"Kira what's Wrong?" Ask Trini

Jason , Rocky,Zack ,Billy All shook their heads .

"Must be Kupri she must be on drugs again"

"how you know?" said Kira

"Cause we all have our own battle to fight like Billy is a Genius but he has been beaten by his dad to the attend he was hospitalized by me and Tommy , Adam,Rocky,and put him in. I was a pill popper and a drunk, and a smoke weed and half the time I only was passing due to tutoring from Trini and I end up moving to a school for damage teenagers and this all started when my step mom comes in my room at night since my parents divorce in my last year of elementary school my new step dad wasn't any better he was a snob and my step mom was sexually abusing me cause I don't know both mom and dad did not know or care about what I was saying. I ended up going to Chicago with Trini and Trini had Problems with Anorexia and cutting and she was a pill popper she went with me Zack was sent to military school in North Carolina to get more despond and to get over drinking .Kimberly was getting laid by her gym couch and get pregnant and then having abortion or losing or miscarrying or put up for adoption all girls did not sleep with Tommy if you were wondering Kira but he had a girl friend in Arizona but not sure on that or where that went. Katherine Bulimia took pain killers to kill the pain in her heart that was cause by vocal abuse by her mother and her step father sexually abusing her and got her pregnant once and asked Billy to help her to decide what to do. They well I think you should tell her Katherine "said Jason

"Uh I Gave him to Billy he graduated high school and collage and he was working I name him Logan Craig Cranston I gave him Billy's last name since I kind of was going out with him when I went to live with him in collage and I was pregnant I gave birth that spring he was a premature and he was 23 in half inches long and he was 3pounds 2 oz. And he looked more like me than my step father and three years after Collage I gave birth to Billy twins the twins looked like me and has Billy hair for the boy and my eyes and the girl has my hair and Billy eyes,. Logan has Black hair Black eyes like my step dad muscle tone and he has my fit small frame and petite frame. And hes small bone and he loves to do karate with Billy, Jason, Tommy, he have a crush on Adam's daughter but Logan I told him to stay with Tommy cause he not use to the others that came and he likes Cheyenne but he so up set to see her going after a guy like Zhane a much older guy see he always loved her Billy and me were always protecting him from bad things so leaving him with Tommy will help him since he has no drugs in the house except in his bag in his room and that's for emergency and I found out that Tommy used it on a open sore on his chest." said Katherine as she pointing to the shoulder part.

As the walked in to the store as Cam , Tori , Connor,Ethan,Trent,and Kira pulled Katherine to the side.

" you all go ahead of us we need to talk about some thing ." said Kira , Connor,Cam,Tori,Ethan,and Trent.

" He got hurt in our last battle and it was a attack from Mesogog and he shot him in the upper chest and he still treating it and he kind of asked me to wrap it Katherine ." said Kira

"He and Kira had a little tension." said Tori

"Thanks Tori and You and Cam Looks like a happy married couple." said Kira

"I am flatter Kira but I need to go find the rest and Andros wasn't happy to come but he seem to be a little mad like he wanted to stay and piss off Blake like the rest."

"Well let's go before Zhane kill Cheyenne and runaway to the nearest galaxy." said Katherine.

Text to Tori from hunter: In boy's department over near the maternity cloths.

Walking towards the Boys department she found some jumpers and other boys cloths Andros was holding a Red jacket that read Space trooper and a white tank top and jeans and a pair of tennis shoes a black pair.

"Tori what you think of this " He asked passing it to her.

"I love so you Andros. "She said laughing

Zhane pick up a silver shirt with black jeans and a black jacket and a pair of black boots and a little matching bib and pacifier keeper.

"Zhane you have a kid ?" asked Tori

"no I just bought for my best friend kids."

Hunter pick up a jacket,shirt and, jeans out fit that say I race to win.

And it was light blue with some green and goldest yellow.

" Hey Tori how you like this Got a matching socks and shoes ."Said Hunter

"Hmm looks okay but its be born in three months so June 18, July 18,August 18- 28th or when ever he decides to come."said Tori.

"Well Cam was due in February 25 he came March seventeenth and he was a nice baby but he never could keep his eyes open ." said Koni as he walked over picked out a green shirt light blue almost washed out jean and a pair of black air walks and light blue socks.

~her thoughts~

It is perfect I love it." she said placing it in to the cart and Beatrice Belle who had Billy hair and this Katherine and her small Frame and his smarts but she also gets it from her mom also she also love since and ancient history and even love Tap and gymnastic ballet and her mom and her ballets and her all and do was send her to tap and gymnastics that's where Her so called friend Kim help and her friend Annabelle help with the tap she did not have to pay much her son Logan did Irish step dance from her friend name Debbie and her son Devin his sister her daughter name Isabelle but he won award and keep going and and also as in the solo dance with Isabelle and he really liked her and his little brother Alphonse Harvey Cranston had a love for speed he became a go kart racer , runner, and motorcycle racer and swimmer.

She was proud but she never had to leave Logan home before so she is kind of hurting he was so angry and she needed to call check up on him..

~Her Thought over~

She picked up a jumper that it was light blue with light green with little dark green and dark blue sky and a tiger on it .

The color was beautiful she smile and looked over at her two kids and her fiancee and never told them yet but she will soon.

"Tori how you like this?"ask Katherine

She Smile and shock her head,

" Its cute." she said coming over to her to hug her.

"Hey call to check up on Logan ."

"Okay."

She dialed some numbers which was Tommy's house and Adam. Answer.

"Hey Katherine you Uh OH Logan 'he's With me First off Kupri had A bad cocaine trip and Tommy going to the hospital and his parents his brother and my parents and my brother and my sister Monica I offer to stay here with Logan and when she took out a knife I took him out side through the front and glade the kids weren't here I kind of should tell you she stab Tommy in his back and upper abdomen and he's on his way to the hospital . He lost a lot of blood I did what I could do till they came but he's going to Reefside Hospital he's in intensive care and I am thinking when you all get back I want Kira to wait for Tommy 's family and mine's family come up here Kira going up there visit him. But his parents are taking his sister to Rehab then press charges and put her ass in jail for ever long they can all she wanted what he was hiding in his office and they giving Tommy Eighty to Forty chance. I gonna go I need to keep the phone open bye Katherine"said Adam as he hung up.

"Guys Tommy 's Sister had a bad Trip on some Cocaine and he was sent to the hospital by being stab by Kupri and she stab him in his upper abdomen and his Back."

Kira about to drop to her knee's she cry.

But she pray with all it worth and the rest did too Blake then came in to the store and then bow his head close his eyes.

" Please heavenly father give Tommy the straight too survive this and help him get better Amen."

"Amen ." Every one said as Kira begins to show her office attire for her Teaching at the wind Academy and she show it to Tori as she swear she heard some thing like Tommy Voice saying some thing.

She turn and saw nothing and she looked again and he was in front of her but she did not see any one he spoke again.

:KIRA I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE SO EASY : he said as his hand went through her face and he joint back in to his body as Tommy 's body jerked and shook

"Sir go to the Waiting room you or the kid will not want to see this." he said as he pointed at the room down the hall.

He then got a Text from Kira: On my way to hospital I told Katherine to get Logan Kira

From Adam : Not enough time all of you come up here Tell Jason to drop by Tommy 's place for the papers when he wakes up and not so dope up we can go over it with him and bring your own cars. Adam

"Adam said Bring the paper work Jason So Cheyenne Your going to the hospital to see your dad, so you three going see your brother Logan and Blake their and be nice."

"will you drop off Jason and the rest get of your cars and who follow who and which way and who get directions from Adam and who get follow by Hayley.

"Okay I Got my car there Billy ,Katherine, Zack,Logan there with Adam so bring Beatrice, And Alphonse and Ashley Andros, Maya, Cassie, Damon,And Karone,Zhane,T.J. Justin ,Leo, Mike,Kai,Carlos goes follow with Hayley.

Jason and Trini, Cheyenne and the rest so she waits for them to come and she's a nervous wreck. While waiting and they will follow Kira.

Maya,Kendrix,Hunter,Shane,Dustin,Sensei Koni Watanabe ,Cam , Tori follow by Ethan.

Kelly,Marrah,Kimberly,Rocky,Aisha, Tanya,David,Mississippi Marie,James,Anton,Elsa,Terrence,Minica, Monica,Dave,. Follow Trent when they got back they were just arriving after dropping off Kupri at rehab and press charges to her for trying to kill her brother over some cash he use to keep in the house to help his ex students friends or whatever that comes up and it did not a core to any one but Kira to go inside to get the cash so Kira grab the spare key under the carpet since knowing Adam locked the door since Tommy never locks his door.

She ran up to Tommy room and saw the painting and where he put it he put it in his office not his room so he went in to his office and took it off and pulled it out and saw it was over million and she shoved it in to her pocket and put the painting back up with the book case cases on ether side and a screen over it to hide the prove of him ever as a ranger.

When she Came back out all she heard was Katherine.

"We should go." she said in a sad tone as she climb in to Billy ;s van

"Katherine Everything Be fine I Sure of it Tommy is a Fighter he always been."said Billy.

" He was being abused by his sister and his real family before he was adopted by a white man and a Indian woman And they are wonderful to him, His real sister just happen to be put up too after his real father began abusing her and she began to beat him and do drugs and other stuff one day she push Tommy in to a Hot machine of Billy's and Kimberly try to pull him off but his skin was melting to it and by the time Jason got him off he had third degree burns he also been rape by his mother and beaten by his dad and slap when he refuse to do what his mom wanted him to do ."Zack said as Kira heard .

"Billy he's adopted?"

"Yeah his adopted family adopted him about four in a half and when he was taken away he was glade to be out and away from them then his sister got taken too and place with same family which he did not like she hit him and every thing he one day when he was at school I saw him with a pack of cigarettes and a thing of alcohol and four bags of weed . " Said Kimberly.

"How he change" asked Kira

"First time He got a clear head after he became a ranger for Zordon and he even had a crystal to see his real father and he had to get it from him and it helped so seeing his father with out him being mad or hitting him seem to help." Said Rocky in a low tone.

"Let's Go Don't Have all Day!" Shouts Trent,Ethan,Connor and Hayley rolled her eyes.

They got in to there cars and Adam 's Family got there and they got in to Jason explorer and Cheyenne wanted to get in to Kira 's yellow and hot pink Corvette.

"Kira I like your car ." said Cheyenne from the back seat.

"thanks Cheyenne and by the way I want to play some music is that okay?"

"Sure!" Cheyenne shouts as she then thought she heard in her inner ear

"COME BACK TO ME KIRA I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME WITH OUR UNBORN CHILD!" she pulled over to rub her eyes.

"Kira are you okay should I tell Jason to Drive and Trini to Drive his Explorer ?" said Cheyenne as she hung off the front seat I Calling Jason.

Before she dialed his number he called her not even a mile from the house she heard the phone and picked it up and press on.

"Hi Jason ."

"Kira Are You okay"

"N think I keep hearing Tommy 's voice in my head I swear Jason on my life I am hearing him in my head and I even felt some thing go through me am I Crazy Jason or am I just off my rocker?" said and asked Kira.

"Adam called me on the way over where he say he pass away and the brought him back and they had to bring him back if he do it again they may have to call him I think I will drive if you give me directions." said Jason

"Trini walked over

"We did not even make it away from Tommy 's house so is it okay to leave explorer for Adam's family and we get in to the corvette and go over there if Jason Drives?" Asked Trini.

"Yes it's be fine seat beside Jason and Cheyenne seats beside Trini."said Kira.

"Kira His voice the felt does it feel like his?"Ask Trini

"I yes it feels like his only his and he's voice is ever so sweet I know how close he is cause he is close enough for me to hear him in my inner ear ." said Kira who was putting on her seat belt as was Trini , And Jason.

They when straight there with help from Kira and Adam was out said with Billy waiting for them.

"Adam , Billy Is everything okay?" asked Kira

"Yes he's in surgery. Surgery closing the wounds and they say it nip looks like an old wounds at least three and …... he stops and looked at Jason and Trini .

"Hey Cheyenne go with Trini and Jason me and Billy need to talk to Kira okay?"

"Okay." she said grabbing Trini and Jason hands and walked up to elevator to the intensive care waiting room."

"Billy , and Adam what's wrong ?" asked Kira

"He spoke in his sleep he said KIRA I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE SO EASY. And COME BACK TO ME KIRA I NEED YOU HERE WITH OUR UNBORN CHILD. ."

" and I heard that is he full Indian" Said a Voice From behind them.

They turn and saw it was Connor, Ethan,Trent,And Anton Terrence, Elsa and Koni ,Cam, and Tori .

"Kira Tommy is up and out of surgery and is asking for you ."said Anton as he place a hand on his shoulder.

She ran up With Adam and took off towards Intensive care. Room West 23-456.

"and any thing I should know Adam ?"

"Yeah don't up set him and Kira have you had any morning sickness to give Tommy the indication that your pregnant?" Asked Adam

"why?"

"Tommy is open more towards me and he say you two were in your father's hotel room and he took your virginity and you two been weary about the relationship due to your age but you two waited till you turn eighteen and got more involved when you graduated. And he got you a locket of a picture of you and him at a dig under a palm tree off the coast of Reefside and you have been bulimia and Anorexia and the constant use of cutting and shedding blood and cutting felt good I should know I use drugs to not feels any thing, I use cutting to feels some thing and I had a lot of sex I had sex with Kupri but we broke up cause I change but I still help her and I well I think you know the rest. But she tried to stop drug it work till the last week of pregnancy she and got back together and I had sex with her and she went later on that week when I was with Tommy she went in to labor and I got a call, Tommy got a call, Tommy 's family got a call and so did my. About a week later she start sailing her self for drugs and instead of my daughter being around take her so would Tommy 's Family and so did mine and Tommy took her till she was three months and three weeks and at four months I took her and got full custody and I had her ever since she knows the truth of her mom and she really do know the truth of Logan liking her but she likes making him jealous or try to get him angry at the guy so they can hug and make up. I saw them in the waiting room she always doing stuff like that and I won't tell about the missed period okay and it may help to have one around to help."

"Thanks Adam this the room?"Kira Asked

"Yeah Want me in there with you?" Asked Adam

"Sure I think I will brake down in about five sections if left alone."Said Kira

"Okay I stay." Said Adam

" Hey Tommy." Said Adam as he walked in after Kira looked around at the oxygen machine, the IV, the drainer from his back and his abdomen she looked at Tommy once tan skin that's now is white as snow from the Blood lost."

"Kira how's everyone?"

she laugh.

"There all here wanting to see you and I Felt like actually eating lunch." She said as it hits twelve.

Tommy Cough six times and whisper.

"Kira got the money?" as she pulled it out as she showed it to him he smile .

"Get some thing good not fast food ether Fast food is junk food and you are still recovering from eating disorders and cutting so be good and listen no fast clog artery food and Mr. Junk Food Conner Junkie can live Ethan , Trent Learn to live with it so he better too." Said Tommy as Kira and Adam laugh .

"Yeah after the abuse we suffer to our bodies we started to eat healthy and that's Tommy making you eat healthy but does he let you eat Cookies and sweets?"

" Tommy is it okay?" Asked Kira

"Well sure but Don't let it get to you too much Kira, and check on Tori okay we don't need Jamie coming out Early."

They where laughing and waved by he wave bye back as his mom , dad and brother came in with Adam's mom ,dad, Monica and A.J. With His niece Cheyenne , Blake, Hunter ,Shane , and Dustin.

"Hey Tommy ." Said said Adam's family

"Hi Uncle Tommy ." she say as she throw her arms around Tommy 's neck and hugged him tightly and then let go after Tommy Moan a little.

Blake,Hunter ,Shane,and Dustin all smile.

"Dude glade that they duct tape Blake to your ceiling?" The three said laughing.

Tommy finch at the word Dude.

"First off I hate the word Dude and don't call me it second yeah then he fell from the ceiling to the floor later my brother undid him and he had red where the tape was so he kind of told me he felt like a pig being tied up like that."he said laughing and coughing again.

"Tommy honey I'm so Sorry this happen was this over some money ?" asked his mom

"Yeah she must of saw me put the stuff up in my room and thought it was in my room and when she did not find it she figure I spend it on some then. But I gave it to Kira To spend on some food for you all and I also told her get some thing she needs and to pick up some cloths from her house." said Tommy putting the the breathing mask back on.

"Tommy its okay."

David looked down at his Brother and smile.

"Tommy whats up With Kira she's really fidgety lately."

"she's gets like that from time to time." Tommy said as he smirk and thought: GEZZ Let a month get here or so get here so we can tell the good new let me get The Hell out of intensive care and down to recovery let me get the fuck out of this hospital before I start to get fidgety like Kira. Note to self tell Kira to tell Tori , Katherine, Ashley,Cassie,Aisha,Tonya, Trini,Karone (not Kimberly) ,Kendrix,Maya,Hayley,and Trini and I Tell Cam,Jason,Adam,Rocky,Zack,Justin,David,Carlos,T.J., Andros. Leo,Zhane Damon,Kai, Sensei Koni Watanabe, Connor , Ethan , Trent,Terrence,Elsa,and Anton.

"Hey son you know the cops are coming up here to get your statement of what happen today and we are pressing charges she been nothing but trouble but if she gets out she may be different who knows she might be save or some thing but we won't take any chances."

"Tommy is some thing wrong?" Asked Monica.

"Uh well no But if Jason have paper work for Racing Community Send him in though okay?"said Tommy as Tori walked up with Cam , Sensei , Jason,Tori, and Kari Came back after they were done eating.

"You called Tommy sorry it took so long we were eating but looks like you are eating "

he said taking off the top to it which was a vegetable medley and roast beef and baked potatoes and sweet tea and a thing of awful coffee.

"Gee Bonaparte Tommy but I Brought the papers he said sitting on the stool that the doctor usual sit in and the girls that one is six months one is about three weeks pregnant and starting feel a little dizzy and light headed and sat on the other side and a nurse brought in two more chairs for Koni and Cam. Koni sat with Kira and Cam sat beside Tori and Jason raised the stool to the bed to reach for the table and waited till he was done eating he pour the creamer in to the coffee and and even asked for some more package of sugar for his caffeine free Coffee and he about choke on the awful roast Beef.

"Hey Jason want this its good for your standers." He said while he took a little strip of roast beef to taste. And smile at Kira and Tori

"Hey it's a level up from Rehab Trini will vow for that me her usually sneak around back in the garden I steal her innocence's and she even loved the blue, yellow, red flowers I picked for her after wards for her and we got inside before lunch and before we were caught. And The Teen girl that had a sex addict actually smile asked so how was it Trini you can tell me. She turn red redder than the suit of power rangers and then I looked up and smile she did not complain but she did not want to get caught by the damn security that are stupid as hell but go for it Trini you need to eat she kinda looked up when one of the nurses smile and pass her luck she ate it and she actually felt happy and that was a brake through. I ended up when we left I told her I love her she went to her parents restaurant to work after we were done with school at that trouble youth school and that's when we came back to Angel Grove and she got pregnant she was about to leave when she found out why she was gaining she felt like a weight was lifted and she said to me and the baby save her life but we lost the baby after she was born she had sudden infant death syndrome and pass away in her sleep she looked a lot like her but had some my trades that's why I wanted to say I wanted to keep him and if I had a daughter I would protected and never let her go but I am going to therapy as is Trini she said it be good for me and her to get away I wanted to tell you me and Trini is getting married. She's a Christian and I am a save Christian Kira are you okay ?" he said putting the papers down on the clean and cleared by the nurse table . Koni jump up and grab her as she almost faint.

"Did I say she's almost a month pregnant and It happen after she got in to a fight with her mom and drop by I and her began talking about life and where it will take use I told him I could not wait to go to New york but before school let out I got a scholarships for music and I thought I be a music teacher for Elementary School I even thought of doing a few records before we go to Racing Community when we have at least three and then adopted some kids and Tommy gets a good job there and I get one too and I can baby sit.."

"I have been monitoring some jewels ." Said Adam from the door .

"I like the place I love the history and I been going to school there to learn the history and I put in for U.S history teacher and I asked Michael when will the Spot be open he say in six years and little Cheyenne will be fourteen. I hear they in need of a music and a paleontologist and scientist , and I also hear there teacher in Racing 101 is going crazy or so they say he switching to the advance class I met his older daughter name Jacklina and youngest son name Jordan. They are nice they show me around town and they even have three Islands surround two Ember Island and a empty Island the Island is Very high and have a large fence around it there's a plane that picks you up that is own by Ether by Jacklina or Jackie Stewart even Eddie Jordan they let you bring stuff they got Bigger planes to bring everything."Said Adam as Tommy Smile at him well that sounds great.

" Jason smile hey Tommy you can put that Racing to some use and learn some more." as every one laugh.

"Tommy that may explain the forgetfulness one blow too much." said Kira as she looked at him as she felt the color leave her face when her lunch came up she took off to the bathroom and up chuck the whole meal but at least the smoothie she had did not drink yet. When she came out Tommy threw her a ginger ale.

"Adam tell us more about Racing community we would love to hear about it ." said Tommy that was finally getting his color back and his Friend looked at Tommy and then At Kira.

"Did I miss some thing I mean when was your first time together when was the damn time she got pregnant and why in god green earth you talk to Adam and not to me?" said a almost yelling Jason.

"Well first off you did not tell me you were going out with Trini and had your first time in a damn Rose Garden And even pick a red blue and yellow roses for her as you two sneak back in to rehab and you two been doing it before she left a week before she found out she was pregnant and later she lost it to sudden infant death syndrome I found that out from Trini and she was balling I calm her down I told her she need to carry on for the child she lost and for you I said I had no idea when she told me it was your that you and her were together she said I know but nether did Kim, Zack, but Billy kind of new when he visited cause I was showing is what she said to me she in labor she had to go she gave birth to a little boy later he did of Sudden infant death syndrome and she and Jason had a service where me, Adam, Cheyenne, Trini 's family and Jason's family went and it was nice Trini said poem she

wrote."Tommy said as Trini looked up and smile at Tommy.

"Tiny joy of my life made me strong like a ox I love you as do your dad we made you in the most beautiful place in nature garden of roses I loved you when the nurse told me of you I wanted you I found out you where a boy I would name you Thomas Kai Lee Scott your first name will be after your father 's friend Thomas or short (Tommy) and my father Kai and your father 's middle and last name Lee Scott were you are a gift from god sent back to heaven wasn't time be here very long but time to make me stronger so I don't go back to my addiction I love you little Tommy spread your wings and fly up to heaven." She finish as she looked up and smile at Tommy who smile.

"That kid must have been a miracle in it self to help you two stop your addictions and it really help."

"Yeah he really did ."said Trini and Jason

"Well here's the schools." Adam said was he helped Jason with the paper work he turn towards schools.

"Let me see."said Tommy

" Racer elementary,Racing community elementary,Jackie Stewart Elementary ,Dale Earnhardt Junior Elementary Tony Stewart middle school, Jackie Stewart middle School , Jim Clark middle School, Racing Community Middle, Jim Clark High school, Michael Schumacher high school, Jackie Stewart high School ,Racing Community high school,University of Racing Community, university of racing, trade school of Racing Community." said said passing it to Tommy.

"wow nice paleontologist program." said Tommy as he looked through it.

" hey Jason they have good teaching programs for Gym classes."

"This looks great we should move there get some lessons or get our jobs there when we can and I might wait a while recover and help Kira out and everything and see where we are she's going school here for music teacher for high school she said little kids are evil or trouble in elementary school I asked about middle school, or preschool or high school she said high school." said Tommy taking off the mask as the nurse looked at him and shock her head.

" Yeah I change my mind about elementary school." said Kira

"When will he go to recovery?"asked Kira to the nurse.

" Tomorrow they taking out the drains tonight and he goes down at twelve tomorrow I Take it Ms. Kira Ford you are his girl friend?" said nurse Kelly

"Yes I am ." said Kira

"Well I need your number.,To call you on." said the nurse.

"777-555-3333"said Kira

"how about the home?" Said Maryann when she came in as she push the button to make tommy to sit up to give him two Morphine tables.

"It's 777-444-5555 and that's Tommy 's home phone were I will be staying ." she said to the other RN .

"Okay see you all tomorrow" she said sweetly.

"Bye Tommy, bye Kelly, bye Maryann,." said Kira as Tommy looked at the T.V.

"Hey everyone who wants to stay come on Tommy needs to stay." Said Kira

"Well me David, My wife and me have to go we will call and Davids 's fiancee too." said Mississippi.

"Yeah A.J. , Dave, Monica and I have to go back to Angel Grove." as She Smile and Kira smile

"I unlock the door for you all to get your belongings." Kira said.

On the way back She smile and saw Adam in her rear view window and Jason in the fin her front of her . And Trini was in her passenger seat right beside her and she was humming to the song called ready get set go by Billy Ray Cyrus.

Both her and Trini begins to sing and soon the usual hour or so trip turn in to a few seconds since it was so fast cause the music help the trip breezes by.

Kira parked behind the Blake Jeep and read finally Tommy 's Plate TTKCE the initiations of his rangers 2 Ts for Tommy and Trent K for Kira , For Connor E for Ethan.

She smile and got out at same time as Trini.

Kira walked up to the door to open the door and let in Tommy and Adam 's family.

"Kira Grab her cloths and some of her belonging like her acoustic guitar , microphone, cell phone charger, and her hair stuff.

And walked in as Tommy family were leaving.

"Now Kira call any Time and keep us in loop about Tommy and make sure to keep Kupri away from Tommy 's" said Mississippi as she hug her .

And the rest steps to the side and let her put it in the door and she comes back out to hug them then hugs Adam's Family and they were gone .

Tori smile "Moving in Kira?"

"Yeah Tommy asked me too."

"Good in his room?"

"Yeah ?"

"Good Can we go to our regular room?"

"Sure down to the left ."

they said as they grab there belongings and took it to the room that David got out of and left it as clean as it was when he came and stayed in it.

She went down stairs and yelled up stairs " Going groceries store shopping do you or Cam or both want to com or any one wants to come!"

"I DO IDO IDO!" shouts Cheyenne.

"I want to ." Said Adam ,Katherine,and Billy

" We will too ." said all five ninja storm rangers and Konai Watanabe

"Okay ."

"We talk my SUV."Said Adam.

"Okay." said Kira as Jason,Trini,Kim and everyone Elsa was asleep.

Or so she thought she went in to Tommy s room to grab a towel since it seem like all the other towels were use up by his other guests.

Till she found an open pregnancy test box and looked at it saw a plus sitting in the night stand.

She smile and thought may be its Kira 's then she remember how she was at the hospital she heard Adam and her talking and over heard her say she missed that month and last time she had it was the month before and she usually is like clock work and she thought how hungry she was was a little weird and Tommy and her were little too close for a two team mates and he never got that close with any one but Adam till he got his sister pregnant.

"She put it back and try to for get she saw it and grab a towel and saw a letter on the flower she picked it up.

It read:

Dear mom and dad,

I used Dad hotel to get to now My friend and mentor and teacher little better hes nice I hope one day you two will get to know him . His name is Thomas Tommy Oliver he's a great guy I think he may be the one hope you two comes around

your daughter Kira

she stop and saw the P.S. And could not read it she put it on the night stand and walked out to the bathroom to give the Towel to Jason .

"Thanks Trini."

"No problem."

"Trini is something wrong?"

"I have to show you some thing when you get out."

"Sure ."Jason as he got out of the shower,.

"Jason there's a letter to Kira 's parents and a positive pregnancy test."

"Wait who you think it was?"

"Well I may be wrong but Kira 's " said Jason.

"I think so?'" said Trini

"That's mean it must of happen her birthday not prom night." said detective Jason who was now in his room Changing.

Jason was putting on a Short sleeve tee shirt that is red and some pajamas bottoms and Trini went to tank a Shower. Kira was on the phone with Tommy trying not to let her secret show through since she want it a surprise for Tommy.

Adam Smile plopping down beside Kira and she hung up and she kinda had to go take a shower.

"See ya have to take a shower Tommy say I can stay in his room. She said Jumping up and taking off toward the stairs.

" bye Kira." said Adam and found Connor Ethan , and Trent watching T.V.

"Any thing good?" asked Adam

They turn to a shock Rocky they were talking about wild fire in Colorado .

So everyone listen to the news and Trini came down in a Yellow tank top and yellow sweats .

"what you guys watching?"

"News." said Connor

She sat on the arm of the chair and lean back and watch as Anderson Cooper talked about the fire and how pets were getting help from Colorado Human Society .

The girls that Finally walked in smile cause some of the pets were going home like a beautiful Siamese and a nine year old tan and light brown great Dane that went home and some Hens went home too.

They all smile and Jason smile at Tori who was just smiling .

"I want to help Cam may be we can Donate to the Human Society said Tori."

" Yeah help them with the animals and sheltering them till they get back to there families again ."

Jason looked up at the Clock and smile and looked at Adam.

"So who's hungry?" he asked as the younger rangers were weary of a guy cook.

"How about I Cook " Trini said with a laugh

" I think the younger kids want a woman touch or too scared to let you cook Jason." said Aisha

" yeah I rather eat one of Tommy 's Experiments " said Hayley and Adam .

"Geez thanks I remember that for the future." said Jason.

Tori laugh

"Hey I will cook but I scared I may burn down Tommy house I almost burn down ops so Cam told me no more making tea or food period." she said as as Kira Laugh and smile .

"OOO can I monitor her and Cam too and we cook some thing electable " asked Kira as she looked at Adam who was trying to looked at the Clock for the last time to see if its too late for take out. He let out a sigh.

" fine." he said with a tone he is displease.

So they begins to cook vegetables whole wheat noodles sauce, butter tomato, and mushrooms and fajita mix and some more and they looked at it like it was from another planet bit they try it and amazement they liked it.

"This is great Kira , Tori and Cam ." said Adam.

"hm needs meat." said the guys .

Kira rolled her eyes as she looked at Trini who smile .

"this is great Kira." she said as Kira dip her self another bowl .

Tori got done and went to bed cause she had gotten tired.

She put the dinner up and went to call Tommy but Adam stopped her .

"He may be asleep try tomorrow."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy 's Visions

Tommy was in a dream or so he thought it was Kira a very pregnant Kira and a little July Nicole Oliver. There one year old daughter and first adopted son he adopted from a dig in china and his name is Li fang Aini Oliver . Who was in Kira 's lap while Tommy is pushing July on the swing and he smile he begins to hear his biological father voice Tommy your first born son will be that of the wolf worrier a creature of a legend from our tribute. Raise him right he be strong like ox.

He soon was awoke by the sun in his eyes By nurse Maryann and he blink a couple times and open them and she spoke with her back towards him.

"Tommy Oliver you got Visitors so wake up and that nice little girl been saying you don't wake up she poor your coffee on you and we don't want you burn and Kira said she don't want you hurt in a certain area. And now get up eat and in about 72 hours you going home they think your doing well enough to go home but they want you to rest now I tell your visitors to come in and see you." R.N Maryann said as she let in Cheyenne and Adam and to his surprise Kupri .

" Tommy,Adam, Cheyenne I have some thing to say and I want you to listen okay and it will be hard to listen to and it be hard to deal with and just know I'm am sorry I never meant to hurt either one of you I want to tell you the truth and it's better now than never here goes. I was waive in the trial on video by the judge and I was in the clinic in the jail getting treatment for ovary cancer and I also had to give up treatment when they gave me till February 1st to live and I also had to give up cause I have HIV and remember when I would sale my self for drugs?" asked Kupri

" Yeah ." said both Adam and Tommy

" Like a prostitute?" asked Cheyenne who was only trying to grab hold of the concept

"Yes honey and I contracted some other sexual transmitted diseases and I also have sphinxes and I losing everything I am going to go back forth to hospitals and stuff getting medication and it doesn't help I was Drug addict and I stab my brother and hurt you and Cheyenne Adam I here to ask for forgiveness . I really want to die with Jesus my heart and a clean slated and wash away my sins . I just want to be clean when I am before the heaven father and he send me where I am going when I get to the gate." she said as she was much skinner and seem much weaker than the first visit and had a cloth wrap around her head and lose fitting clothes and slip on shoes.

"Thanks Kupri it's was nice for you to come up here and tell me this I for give you and I pray for you."he said as Kira knock on the door as one of her yellow tank tops with his green fish net shirts over it and a pair of jeans that happen to be his and one of his hat.

Adam chuckled "Gees Tommy When did you get her Pregnant?" asked Adam who eye brow was up in the air and Tommy head was up in the air like he was really thinking hard and he laugh kindly and smile .

"oh gee Prom night or the night when she was up set with her mom and dad." said Tommy and Cheyenne kind of got lost in the T.V and started to watch a ad about Racing community that was showing be fore her showing of Power Rangers from Japan but was Cut short by weather broad cast which she got up set and follow her dad out the room which he turn around and press some thing on his morph er and change it back. To the show and Kira turn it to the new which was talking about the usual crime and weather and traffic and coupons and other reports and Tommy turn off the television finally. As Kupri walked out with the Cops and Tommy looked at Kira and Kira looked at Tommy and they both sign .

"Hey she could stay with me I got another room." he said as he felt like hitting his self in the back of the head and the cops kind of felt guilty for him and his friends.

"You sure and we can stay with her ." Said two female cops."

"Yes and that be fine there plenty of room.

" So when she gets sick what will you do ?" ask one of the females

" I Will use the side room I don't let company in." he said winking at Kira

She smile after realizing what she is talking about.


	10. Chapter 10

Tommy 's home coming

After 72 hours Tommy was able to go home and Kira was able to drive him in her corvette while everyone set up a whole new room for Kupri and it was on first floor and had anti dust and a snap close door and a section the cops can look through and watch her make sure shes not going to get up since she will be hand cuff to the bed.

Since the half of the year in November will send the cops back to there department. Tommy sat on the couch as the cops put her in to the hospital bed and had cuff her stabbing hand and won't give her a knife.

Kira walk over to Cam and Tori and Stupid lame bran 1and 2 and Hayley and all Tommy friends and some friends of Andros and so on that stuck around even Konai and Tori look at the clock and she just remember she for got her prenatal vitamin. So she got off the couch and walked over to the stairs and walk up them and as Tommy turn when he her a ekks from the stairs.

"Tommy get that fix and Kira I got the mail in its on the coffee table and where is Jason and Trini?" asked Tori as she turn and sat down on the last step.

"I Don't know ." she heard than and got up and turn ever so slowly and went back to where she was going and down the hall way she found her room and saw Trini holding one of the baby clothes with tears in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Tori I was a mom for half a year then suddenly she died and we don't know why."

she said as she came in and shut the door. Be hind her and walked over to her bead and took out the prenatal vitamins and smile when she gave her some sierra mist and she open the bottle and drank it down after taking the vitamin.

"Thanks Trini you and Jason should try again you may get lucky and have one full of life ."she said as Trini Smile at hear thanks Jason smile at the sight and stood in the door way.

Trini are you going to be in here with Cam and Tori or come in with me ?" asked Jason as he got a chuckle from her. As he walked towards her and wipe away from her eyes and took her hand and to help her up. She got up and walked away with Jason as she turn around and wave at Tori.

"Geez I hope I don't go nuts while here like those two have ." She said as Cam came in and look at her strangely .

"Tori if the idea of you going nuts to make me sleep with you it just might work." he said with a smile on his face as he walked over to tori just inches away from her face.

Till Shane, konai, Blake came in to the room.

"hey want to come back with us to Wind ninja Academy?" They asked as they wished they could move to their own place.

" we were going help Kira and Tommy and Kupri get settled." said Cam

"Okay sounds fine to me."

" And we were staying for a week and that's what we were going to do with out any problems." said Tori as they all walked out to the hall way down stairs to the living room.

"Tommy were living /tori and cam here with you they want to help you and Kira out."


End file.
